A Love Unheard
by RealWriter03
Summary: "Most wolfs would freak if thier imprint was caught in the middle of a battle, I don't, I admire her strength and courage. Doesn't mean I don't want to lock her in my closet for protection though." 1st fic! R&R Full summary inside! Rated T for language
1. Without Anyone

A love Unheard

Summary: Seth and the pack have seen a lot as werewolves. Seth's seen friends get hurt, his father die, his sister's pain, and battle that could leave even the bravest cowering in fear. He's also seen love, too strong for everyday comprehension. And now the pack meets their biggest challenge yet. 11 sarcastic teenagers with a powerful gift. The pack will be put to the test as the fleet challenges their way. Do we even mention the huge vampire war coming or the fact that true love might be found between two very different teens. This is an imprint story like you have never heard before. 1st in trilogy.

Disclaimer/ Author's note: I own the warpers and that is it!

Without anyone (Seth POV)

"Hey Seth," Amanda said to me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards our next class together. I smiled at my girlfriend. She was cute while wearing her glasses. She had woken up late so she came to school in sweats, uggs, and her glasses. It fit her personality.

I kissed her nose lightly. "Hey." I whispered back. She giggled. I loved her laugh. I lead her into English. She instantly withdrew her arm from mine. Our teacher was a stickler for PDA and we had both been dinged for it a couple of times. We sat at the desks right next to each other.

Mrs. Barns began the lesson as I began to rub my foot up and down Amada's leg. She giggled again and the teach glared at us. I made a point of showing my hands were on the table and luckily Barns returned to the lesson.

Amada flipped me a note: Hey Babe, so this weekend my parents are out… maybe you could come over… and watch a movie?

I instantly got that she wanted to do more than just a movie. I winked and wrote back: I don't know. I'll see if Sam will let me off for the night.

She pouted and wrote: You are always working with him! God it's so frustrating!

I smiled back and kissed her cheek. The teach almost caught me but didn't say anything. Amanda laughed and wrote me one more note: I love you.

For once my life was perfect. Naturally Mr. Jack-ass-of-a-alpha could not have that due to the howl I heard from the woods. Thanks a lot Sam! I growled inwardly.

"Babe? You okay?" Amanda asked. I ignored her and raised my hand.

"M'am? Could I go to the nurse?" Mrs. Barns threw her hands down and glared at me. I was not her favorite student, and to be honest I thought she was going to kill me. At least she was trying to disintegrate me with her eyes.

"Seth? Are you okay?" Amanda asked again. I managed a tight grin before I walked out of class. It hurt me that I could never tell Amanda the truth. I may have a girlfriend but in all reality I was without anyone to love. I had my pack and that was it. I didn't have anyone who I could tell about the fact I turn into a sandy tan wolf to kill vampires. I couldn't tell Amanda because she was not my imprint. My imprint was still out there while I was here with the some-one who was not perfect for me.


	2. Of ADD Pills and Disappearing Acts

AN: Sorry the last chapter was so short- here's a much longer one! Remember the warpers are mine and Mark can't forget about Mark…yeah… Sorry if the wolfs are a little OOC. It's not my intention for them to be.

Of Add pills and disappearing acts (Seth's POV)

I ran out into the hallway and literally ran into Brady. Due to our wolf coordination we didn't fall over but came very close. "Watch it pup." I growled. Brady was only a year younger than me in wolf years and was considered one of the younger freshmen, therefore he was a pup. Sucks for him Collin, and Mark. And me to an extent. The rule was if you were younger in wolf age then you were a pup to that person.

"Sorry." He murmured. Mark and Collin ran out of their classrooms.

"What do you think it is? Vamp? Vamps?" He asked excitedly. Mark was still a new pup and had only been allowed to patrol two weeks ago. This was his first "run" for an emergency.

"Chill, I think it's something bigger due to the fact he called all of us. " I tried to calm Mark. Surprisingly it was Collin who shut him up.

"Shut up Pup. It's not a big deal." Collin snapped at him. Marks face fell and I rolled my eyes. Collin was also known as the PMS wolf because well we don't really know, he is just unbelievably moody.

"Yeesh. Relax Collin; you are worse than Kim when she's PMSing!" I laughed and Brady joined me. We walked out to the woods practically crying until I flew into a tree. "God dammit Jared! What the hell was that for?"

"That was for being mean to Kim!" He said simply before phasing. I sighed and joined him.

_"Says the one who was beat with a frying pan by said girlfriend…_" Paul retorted. All the wolfs laughed as the image of Kim bashing Jared over the head with a frying pan multiple times entered our heads. It then showed her crying and furiously eating chocolate while yelling about how much of a bad girlfriend she is. Oh that girl…

_As great as it is to see Jared get beaten up by his imprint we have bigger problem. - Sam_. We all instantly cleared our minds and ran towards our alpha.

_ What's up boss? - Embry_

_ Vampires? –Jacob_

_ Use your nose idiot! Tell us what do you smell? - Leah _

_Gotta love my sis…- me_

_ Thanks Seth- Leah_

_ I smell vampire, lots of them, AND THE THING!-Brady_

_ Wow Brady, your powers of perception amazes me! Shut up pup! - Paul_

_ Hey I smell a lot of things too! – Quil_

_ Yay! You pass sensory imaging! Congrats! I'm so proud! - Jared_

_ It's called sarcasm. - Quil_

_ And you fail it. - Me_

_ I meant I smelt the thing that has been killing all those vamps. It's that sent that masks the vamps! - Brady_

_ Good job Brady! Now all of you shut up! Anyway Paul and I caught wind of a large group of vampire, moving through La-push. - Sam_

_ SO IT WAS A LARGE GROUP OF VAMPS! Ha! Told ya Seth! - Mark_

_ SHUT UP PUP! - Everyone_

_ ANYWAY! We are not fighting the Vamps. Almost instantly the scent was there, fighting a killing the vamps like crazy, and winning.-Sam_

_ I say it's another shifter like us, I mean what else could it be? - Embry_

_ A mermaid? That's a possibility! - Me_

_ That's pathetic! - Leah_

_ Not to mention mermaids don't exists! It's got to be a shifter! - Paul _(A/N Oh the Irony….)

_ It doesn't smell like us and trust me, you guys stink! - Leah_

_ HEY! - All the guys_

_ Hehehehehehe- Leah_

_ SHUT THE CRAP UP! I swear I am getting you all ADD pills! It's worse than Claire on a sugar high!-Sam_

_ HEY! - Quil_

_ Pup! Shut it! Now the fight is still going on. And we will watch silently and from afar. IF it goes well I will phase and talk to it. Perhaps we can ally with it.-Sam_

We all agreed in our heads and approached the sight of the fight. I could already smell the Vamps. Yet it was quickly being masked by some other scent. Like mountain air and fire. Weird. The closer we got the stronger the smell.

A voice rang out. It was strong, clear and demanding, and definitely a girl's voice. "You. Will. Tell. Me. Every. Thing." There was a southern draw in her voice, but it was so cute! Wait were did that come from?

_ WTF? Who is she? - Quil_

_ Shhh-Sam_

We poked our faces through the bush and came across the weirdest scene I have ever seen. It was one girl. And a lot of killed vampires. All of them in a neat pile burning but obviously had their necks broken. There was vampire left but he was good as dead. The girl had him pinned and was in a position to kill him at a moment's notice.

"Tell. Me!" She grunted

_Tell her what? - Jacob_

_ I have no idea! - Paul_

_ Maybe if you all shut up we would find out! - Sam_

The wolfs were dumbstruck. This girl was tiny and yet she took down ten plus vamps alone.

"I will never tell you anything. No matter what you do to me. You filthy Bitch!" The Vamp hollered. I got to admit, he was brave. The girl snarled, similar to us, and snapped his neck. She threw him into the fire with ease. She then turned to us but not really seeing us.

Her eyes suddenly snapped to mine and I was amazed. There was this beauty in front of me. She has dark hair, with shocking blue eyes, and even darker skin than us. Her lips were full and soft looking. There were worry lines in her forehead but smile wrinkles on her face. She was obviously Indian but I do not think she was Quileute. She has high cheek bones and dexterous fingers. She was tall, for a girl. Probably around 5'10. She was beautiful. I wanted to hold her and take all the worry away. This girl was perfect. And she was mine.

_Dude. Did you just imprint? - Jared_

_ Now I understand… Imprinting's powerful. - Embry_

_ Ya don't say! Idiot…Congrats dude!-Paul_

_ She's so, perfect.-me_

_ Not to mention HAWT!-Jacob_

_ Grrrrrr-me_

_ Sorry- Jacob_

_ I think that was the first time we ever witnessed an imprint in wolf form.-Sam_

My beauty seemed upset by all this because she snarled and pulled into a defensive stance.

_No! I'm not going to hurt you! NEVER! - Me_ I wanted to jump out and guarantee that all would be okay.

_SETH! No! You are in wolf form! I will phase and talk to her! She in defense but could attack, remember she could be dangerous._

_ All around agreement from the pack_

_ NO! She would never! I need her!-me _Yet Sam had already phased and I couldn't ignore the alpha. No matter how much a of a jack ass he was.

"Hey." Sam walked out of the woods with his hands up. "I'm not going to hurt you. And neither are they." She became shocked but remained in her stance.

"Wolfs. There are werewolves in La Push." She gasped, looking at each of us. Sam nodded, and then she was gone. Like disappeared. Crap.

An: TA-DA! And that introduces our conflict! Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you s much for the reviews- made my day! Please review or PM me with any questions! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	3. Did That SERIOUSLY Just Happen? Seth POV

AN: Hello again! Thank you to my lovely reviewers! Now here I present chapter 3! As always I only own the warpers and Mark!

Did that SERIOUSLY just happen? (Seth POV)

"Whoa. What just happened?" Jared asked as he pulled Kim into a hug. We had returned to Emily's because school was over, and Emily had food.

"I don't know why! Don't you enlighten us on this- whatever happened?" Emily asked before hugging Sam. "And then you can eat."

We groaned at this lack of food. Yet I couldn't get my mind off of the girl. She was so scared, but still brave. What was she? Was she okay? Was she alone? What was her name? I hoped it was something unique to support her interesting atmosphere.

"Well, fact one the thing that has been killing those vamps is a tiny girl." Paul started but Kim cut him off.

"You found the thing! Oh-my-gosh! That's great! Right?" She said, looking at Jared who nodded.

"She's not a thing Kim! She's an amazing, fierce, brave, strong, and beautiful girl!" I growled at her. I stood up and glared at her. Kim cowered into Jared. He growled back at me.

"Fact two, Seth imprinted on said strong and beautiful girl." Paul continued putting up a second finger.

"Imprint! That's fabulous! I'm so happy for you! Where is she?" Emily babbled. Emily had such a serious babbling problem.

"Not as fabulous as I'd like." I trailed off. Quil smiled at me sympathetically. I didn't care. All I wanted was to be with my mystery girl. My girl.

"Fact three: that same girl has some sort of weird power to basically disappear. " Paul put up his third and final finger. "And that is all we know."

There was a moment of silence as everyone thought about these facts. I missed her. Screw it! I freaking love this girl. Knowing her name would be helpful though.

"If she just disappeared couldn't you just follow her scent? I mean she has to reappear sometime!" Emily said while setting food out on the table. None of it was appetizing. It was nothing to me. I would have given up Emily's cooking for a lifetime just to be with my mystery girl.

"That's just it, when the girl disappeared, her scent went with her. It was like- like" Leah tried to finish her sentence but couldn't find the words.

"Like she was never there. I'm meant it almost looked like she was phasing for split second. Like her molecules moving very fast, but instead of a wolf being there, she was just gone." Jacob completed. We all sat there, deep in thought. Who the freak just disappears like that?

"I don't like this. It leaves us completely off guard. "Sam complained. "Right now this is a threat. She is a threat." He said in his alpha voice. I growled. How could he think that about my imprint? By saying she was a threat meant we had to attack. My imprint was not going to hurt anyone!

"You have got to be joking! She is not a threat! Besides this goes against your rule to never harm an imprint!" I yelled at him. He looked down ashamed but I could tell he was not going to change his mind.

"Seth. If she disappears at will who says she can't reappear at will. That is an extremely powerful gift! Plus there could be others just like her. We can't risk being put up against that type of gift. Besides, how the hell to do fight something you can't see. My gut is telling me she could take down all of us without breaking a sweat. And what if there are more?" Sam yelled back at me. He was right, but it hurt so much. I sat down in desperation.

"So I guess that means you want us on your side." A voice spoke from the counter. Emily dropped the dish she was washing, we stood up and snarled. Jared pushed Kim behind him, and Quil (who was closest) stood in front of Emily.

The voice came from a man in his twenties who stood at the counter. He was leaning on it like he belonged but none of us have ever seen him before. I saw shocking similarities between him and my imprint. The same blue eyes, nose, cheek bones, and skin tone. He too had jet black hair and competed with us for height. He seemed like he was enjoying a joke. He was also dressed a lot differently than us. For one he was wearing shoes (converses) and a shirt (dark blue v-neck). He had on a couple of shell and other island bracelets as well as a chain with an amulet on it. He looked gay.

"Relax. I'm not here to kill you. And whatever you think, I'm pretty sure I'd need my beta before taking you all down without breaking a sweat." He threw his hands up and shrugged. Definitely gay. We all stood there gaping at him and he took this a sign to continue. "I take it this is the wolf pack that has become the talk of my fleet in the past 15 minutes." Fleet, not pack, interesting…

"It depends, who's asking?" Sam put on alpha personality. Scared us but this guy didn't even flinch.

"Jaxon M'urrad. I take it you are the alpha?" Jaxon asked.

Sam nodded "Sam Uley." Jaxon stepped forward and shook Sam's hand. A sign of friendly-ness. It wasn't a normal hand shake. More of an "I'm going to grab your wrist and you're going to grab mine to show I'm not going to hurt you and you aren't going to hurt me" way. Evidently it made Sam happy because he smiled a tight grin and motioned for us all to back down. We relaxed but remained standing. "So where are you from?"

"New Mexico." Jaxon shrugged. How did he get from New Mexico to La Push in 15 minutes?

"And not that I don't simply love strangers from New Mexico standing in my kitchen but why are you here?"

"I have a…preposition for you and your pack." Jaxon said clasping his hands together. He looked egger but still in control.

"Oh? I'm listening" Sam crossed his arms.

"First, my beta and I would like to show you something. It sets the importance." Jaxon continued. "Besides, you have an unfair advantage. You bring your beta and we go for a little run. Or if not, we can just consider you a part of the enemy and strike you down if you get in the way. Your choice."

DAMN! This guy meant business. He obviously knew my imprint, it was just how… I had to say, this Jaxon guy creeped me out. He was without doubt strong and clearly was used to being on top. Sam thought this over but then nodded his head.

"I'd being willing to at least listen to you and your beta." Sam said. Jaxon nodded as if this was a good idea.

"Shall we then?" Jaxon motioned to the door, but Sam stopped him.

"Not so fast. I want to meet your beta. Just to see who we are up against." We all got the silent message – _Also to make sure we are not ambushed. _It was now Jaxon's turn to think things over.

Evidently he also thought this was a good idea because he nodded. "Don't underestimate though. Gra!" He called. I did not have chance to comprehend what he meant because the next thing I knew, my imprint was standing next to him.

"Jaxon! Are you saying I look weak?" She hollered, not even throwing a glance at us.

"No I was saying to others you may look not as strong as you are. Which is very strong." He sighed. She continued to glare at him. She was so cute. I had absentmindedly begun to walk towards her until Leah stopped me.

My beauty turned to me. "Take a picture. It'll last longer." She snapped. She had a temper. Normally it would annoy me but with her it was just unbelievably sexy. Wow I don't even know her name.

"Maybe I will. Em, have camera?" I responded with ease. She seemed a little taken back but then smiled at me. She was so beautiful.

" GASP! She's smiling! What have you done to her?" Jaxon teased. My imprint turned to him and punched him in the arm. Hard. As in I could see the bruise forming. "What the HELL was that for?" He yelled, grasping his arm.

"For pissing me off." She said like it was nothing. Mental note: don't piss her off. She then turned to Sam and shook his wrist too. "Gracelia M'urrad. Everyone calls me Grace though" Grace. Grace, Grace, Grace, Grace, Grace M'urrad. Grace Clearwater, Gracelia Clearwater. It was beautiful and fit her personality perfectly. She was definitely a Grace.

"M'urrad. Are you two related?" Sam asked. I hadn't even realized but yes. She had the same last name as Jaxon.

She glanced over her shoulder to where Jaxon was cradling his bruised arm. Another mental note: do not have super fast healing. Crap. "No." She said with a shrug. "It's a common last name."

"The day you pass anger management, Grace." Jaxon trailed off. She just glared at him. Damn, she had a death glare! Though that was a good come back! Very sarcastic!

"Now can I go?" She asked. "I'll meet you at the original spot." And then she was gone. Again. Crap. Again.

"Jacob, come with me. The rest of you, don't do anything stupid, and do not follow us." Sam instructed. With one last kiss for Emily, he followed Jaxon out the door with Jacob hot on his heels. The rest of us just sat there in an awkward silence.

"Well. That was weird." Kim said. We all agreed.

"Look on the bright side! At least you know her name!" Quil cheered. It was true. It was a start. A small start but a start.

"Is it just me or does anyone else thing Grace will be a handful?" I asked. This was met with agreement from the entire pack. Figures, I imprint on the temperamental strong rebel who has the power to disappear.

"Anyone else think M'urrad is definitely NOT a common last name?" Leah asked. That I had to agree on.

An: Well I hope that answered a few questions but also brought up new ones! Speaking of questions -I love to answer them! And I do- but first you must leave me a review! It's not hard, just click the little button and type the question, and it makes my day! Pretty please review?


	4. Did That SERIOUSLY Just Happen? GracePOV

AN: Hey this is in Graces POV and some of the dialogue from last chapter won't be there but instead it'll be replaced by Grace's thoughts. Now this takes place right when Grace "disappears" (hehe) and will start to unravel the mystery of Grace M'urrad!

Did that SERIOUSLY just happen? (Grace POV) 

I snarled at the wolves, trying to scare them off. Stupid animals! I was beginning to think they had no brains what so ever. Figures, they were stupid animals! Big wolfs, but still stupid inconsiderate animals!

"Hey. " A voice spoke from the bushes. A tall Indian man wearing cut- off shorts stepped out with his hands up. "I'm not going to hurt you, and neither are they." He said. As if they could hurt me! Ha! Wait he had control over them. They were werewolves. OH MY GOD! They are were wolfs, I was on their land, and chances are, they did not know of the war. CRAP!

"Wolfs. There are werewolves in La Push." I cleared up. The man nodded and I gaped. Then I did the only thing I knew what to do. I warped.

I warped straight into the ranch. Into the kitchen counter to be exact. Everyone was there naturally. When weren't they? Besides, the counter was the only place big enough for all of us. I mean that thing was kick-ass huge. Like I can't even reach across it huge.

Off topic. As soon as I hit the counter, the words flew out of my mouth. "There are wolfs in La Push. Mere miles away from head camp." Okay it was more like 50 but in wolf/warpers/vampire time it was nothing. The fleet looked at me with wide eyes.

Jaxon was the first to react. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Jaxon like 150% sure." I told him. The rest of the fleet was silent. That was a first. Surprisingly Kat broke the silence.

"Well were any of them hot?" Only Kat would ask a question like that. Only Kat would be more concerned about possible single hot men than the impending war we were fighting. Of course that set off the rest of the fleet.

"How many?"

"Are they big?"

"Faster than us?"

"That's impossible idiot!"

"Are they hot? Or single? Either would work."

"I wonder what their alpha is like."

"Do they fight vamps like us?"

And that carried on for about 5 minutes. It was annoying. Who's kidding, the fleet is incredibly annoying. We are 11 teenagers, who lounge around a ranch, eat like anorexics, are very sarcastic, and can use the warp.

"SILENCE!" Jaxon yelled. We all stopped and stared at him. "Places." We instantly took our places around the counter. Jaxon stood in the middle of the curve (the counter is like a rectangle but one of the long sides has a curve. We are too good for a normal rectangle counter.) I stood to his right as his beta and Kat was to the left as his third in command. To Kat's left were the other two female warpers, Jen and Danker (in that order.) To my right were the other six male warpers. In order of warping age (how long they have been warping.)

I did a head count but stopped, at the males. _One, two, three, four, five. FIVE?_ "Where the Hell is Torry?" I hollered.

"HERE!" Torry yelled from his room. He ran out and took his spot, a little breathless and his glasses were skewed on his head. "Sorry. I was hacking NASA, again." He took a swig of water. Torry was a crappy fighter, a not to hot warper, looked and was a nerd but that guy knows his way around a computer.

I tapped Jaxon's chest and he leaned down to listen to me. This was our way of having a private conversation. The others would hear (duh) but no one should input unless asked. "Should we be worried about possibly housing a federal criminal?"

Jaxon mulled this over but then turned to Torry. "Did you get caught?"

Torry looked insulted as he gasped "NO!"

Jaxon turned back to me. "No then." I shrugged and Jaxon spoke to Torry again. "I need you to look up the legends of the Quileute tribe. ASAP."

"And what's it to me?" Torry asked. We can get very cocky, and break the rules. Jaxon's word maybe law, but some laws are just there to be broken.

"They joys of living to tomorrow." I threatened. Another fun fact about every one's favorite warpers! Impatient like a two year old and death threats are a part of a normal conversation! Torry ran off to his room (AKA high tech computer room with a bunch of machines I don't understand.)

"Okay. There are wolfs in La Push. The only question is if we want them as allies." Jaxon said and I nodded.

"Having advantage of more skilled fighters is a good idea, but from the stories, werewolves are very unstable." Eric said. We all nodded.

"How many Grace?" Jen asked me.

"About 10. I didn't count though." I said automatically.

"10 more fighters could give us an upper hand in most fights." Danker slammed her hands on the table. Great she was pro-wolf.

"But do we REALLY need the help?" Josh retorted. Danker snorted.

"Joshie boy has point. We are winning this war. Well we sure aren't losing it." X said. He had a point. We didn't need the extra help.

"The wolves could give us the push to win and take down the redhead. We could end this once and for all!" Danker fought back.

"I would like to bring back the fact that wolves are dangerous and unstable. They could turn on us." Jen spoke out. She, as normal was worried. Jaxon and Jen had a thing and she was the mother of the fleet.

"I FOUND THE LEGENDS!" Torry ran back through the ranch to the counter. He organized his papers and spoke. "Let us see…. Hm, unnatural strength, fast speed, fights vampires…"

"See! They could be allies and help us in this war! It's not like we are asking them to go out of their way!" Clyde sided with Danker.

"Eh! I was not finished!" Torry yelled. Clyde mumbled an apology. Torry continued. "They wolves are sworn to protect the reservation or tribe, ooo get this! There is a chance for a wolf to imprint. Upon this occurrence, the wolf finds their soul mates and knows it. This imprint becomes their world and would do anything to protect them."

"Ha! A weakness!" I yelled. "Any Vamp could easily find a enprint-"

"Imprint." Everyone corrected.

"Whatever, and use it to gain information." I continued. Everyone knew what I meant by "use". Nuff said. "The wolves are weak! We do not need weakness! Leave them to be weak with their weak little omprints!"

After every one corrected me by saying Imprint (who really gives a crap), the argument started. Basically the loudest one got his/her opinions voiced. Everyone was yelling, biting, punching, kicking, and warping. One big happy fleet!

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND GET TO YOUR PLACE!" Jaxon yelled. I have to say, Jaxon can be quite intimidating when he wants. We all fell silent and warped to our places. "Now. We are going to have a vote, majority rules."

"A vote? Really?" I asked him and he glared at me.

"Yes Gra, a vote. This is a democratic dictatorship remember?" He answered.

"Basically if you don't like our answer you'd change it?" Josh asked. And Jaxon nodded. Josh continued. "Then why are we voting in the first place?"

Jaxon thought about it for a minute and then shrugged. "Touché. So Grace and I will find the wolves and propose and alliance. Eh! Don't give me that look! Remember, there is a chance they may not even agree."

Great, while the others are relaxing on a Wednesday, I have to fight vampires, interrogate said vampires, and speak to weak wolves. The others drew their hand down the middle of their face to wish us good luck and Jaxon and I were off.

We ended up in a tree outside a small house. It was where their scent was strongest. I warped to the window for a quick glance in and then warped back to Jaxon. "This is it. The man is in there."

Jaxon nodded. "Gra, I want you to wait her while I talk to them. The second you see us leave, if they want to, I want you to warp to three miles off the camp."

"Sure Jaxon. Whatever you say. But for the record, I'm still against this." I told him and he shrugged. "Wait. Are they talking about us?"

"I don't like this. It leaves us completely off guard. "The Indiana man complained. "Right now this is a threat. She is a threat."

"Are they talking about me? They think I'm a threat?" I asked. Jaxon nodded and I smiled. "Wow, the wolfs must be smarter than I thought!"

"You have got to be joking! She is not a threat!" One of the wolves yelled. What an idiot.

"I like that one! He defends me!" I whispered to Jaxon. Jaxon rolled his eyes and shushed me. It was too late; we had missed whatever else he said.

"Seth. If she disappears at will who says she can't reappear at will." _HE'S ON TO US! Hahaha._ "That is an extremely powerful gift! Plus there could be others just like her. We can't risk being put up against that type of gift." _Smart wolfy…smart._ " Besides, how the hell to do fight something you can't see. My gut is telling me she could take down all of us without breaking a sweat." _Right again! How about a puppy treat for such a good doggie!_ "And what if there are more?" _Try 11. _The one who I assume was their alpha said. The one named Seth sat down. He looked extremely sad and upset. I wonder what was bothering him so much.

Jaxon nodded to me and I drew my hand over my face. He was going in. He warped straight into the kitchen. I moved a little closer to the house so I could get a good view.

"Relax; I'm not here to kill you." Jaxon said. _Tempting but true. _"I'm pretty sure I'd need my beta before taking you all down." _Stop lying Jaxon. You could take em. With ease. Though you might break a sweat… _"…Talk of my fleet in the past 15 minutes?"

"It depends, who's asking?" Big Indian man asked.

"Jaxon M'urrad." _Way to totally give them our last name. God dammit Jaxon! _

"Sam Uley" Jaxon and Sam shook each other's wrist. A customary Indian greeting. Sam smiled and the other wolfs backed down. "So where are you from?" Sam asked.

_Jaxon... Don't! NO, NO, NO, NO! _ "New Mexico." _Fail Jaxon FAIL! It's like he doesn't even listen to me! We have talked about this time and time again! _"I have a…preposition for you and your pack."

"Oh? I'm listening." Sam crossed his arms. _Don't make it three for three today Jaxon. Be smart. _

"First, my beta and I would like to show you something." _Good._ "It sets the importance." Jaxon continued. "Besides, you have an unfair advantage." _Not really but go on. _"You bring your beta and we go for a little run. Or if not, we can just consider you a part of the enemy and strike you down if you get in the way. Your choice."_ Wow to the point Jaxon. I like it!_

There was a long silence before Sam spoke again. "I'd be willing to at least listen to you and your beta." That was bearable.

"Shall we then?" Jaxon motioned to the door, but Sam stopped him. _Not part of the plan… CRAP!_

"Not so fast. I want to meet your beta. Just to see who we are up against." Sam said. Now Jaxon was stuck should he call me? Or not?

He called me. "Don't underestimate though." _What the hell? Is he saying I look weak? _"Gra!" I warped to his side and completely ignored the other wolfs.

"Jaxon! Are you saying I look weak?" I hollered.

"No. I was saying to others you may look not as strong as you are. Which is very strong!" He sighed. I didn't buy it, at all. I continued to glare at him until I could feel another's eyes stare me down.

I turned rapidly to the wolf that was watching me. It was Seth… hum. "Take a picture. It'll last longer." I snapped.

"Maybe I will. Em, have a camera?" he responded smoothly. I was a little shocked that he could respond like that. I smiled at him. Big mistake.

"GASP! She's smiling! What have you done to her?" Jaxon teased with a dramatic voice. I could see Seth tensed up, but I ignored him. Instead I turned to Jaxon and punch him in the arm. I used the punch that I save for vampires, ex boyfriends, and Jaxon. He yelled "What the HELL was that for?"

I shrugged. "For pissing me off." I could feel the other wolves gaped at me, so I turned to Sam and shook his wrist too. "Gracelia M'urrad. Everyone calls me Grace though."

"M'urrad? Are you two related?" He asked. CRAP! How could I mess up like that? God Dammit! I should have just said Grace!

I looked directly at my only brother, shrugged, and said, "No, It's a common last name." Sam looked at me in disbelieve but I showed no emotion. So what is M'urrad is a rare last name? Who gives a crap? The point is, they do not know Jaxon and I are related and that is good.

Luckily Jaxon went along with it. "The day you pass anger management Grace…" He trailed off. I glared him down. I had only failed it twice, and um, dropped out 3 times, well, I also got kicked out once, or twice…

"Now can I go? I'll meet you at the original spot." I told Jaxon. Anything to get out of this hell hole.

An: I hope you enjoyed finding out more about Grace. This is a bit of a confusing chapter so review or PM me with any questions and I will try to clear them up as best I can without giving away to much. :D I'm evil I know but REVIEW! Pretty please?


	5. Chance of a Life Time

AN: I am SO sorry for being so bad about posting. I had a very busy weekend! (Hides in shame) I am very sorry! But here is the next chapter of a Love Unheard! I'm sorry it's not very long but hopefully the next will be longer. Sorry for any mistakes!

Chance of a life time (Seth POV)

Sam came stalking back into his house, literally. He was angry. "Sam?" Emily asked while standing up. He said nothing, but took her in his arms. Jacob was a similar story but he simply flopped onto the couch.

It was silent for a minute, until Embry asked, "So how'd it go?"

Jacob sighed deeply and put his head into his hands. He sat up and started to talk. "They call themselves a fleet of warpers. The long and short of it they can disappear or reappear whenever they want to."

"Well Crap." Paul stated. We all turned and glared at him for a minute. Leah hit him upside the head. I swear Leah may be a bitch but she can be brilliant.

"And that's not the worst part." Sam spoke for the first time since coming in.

"Oh there's a worst part? Of course there is a bloody worst part. Why is it with you guys everything has to have a worst part? Why can't, just for once, you guys could just, I don't know. BE SAFE?" Kim yelled. We gaped at her. Kim never lost her temper like that.

"Kim?" Jared asked uncertainly. Kim scoffed and grabbed her coat.

"Screw you." She said and with that she slammed the door. Jared went to go after her but Emily stopped him.

"Don't. Not now, let her cry and then go and comfort her." She said. Jared sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Sometimes I really hate imprinting." He murmured to himself. "What's wrong Sam? What did Jaxon and Grace tell you?"

Sam gave Jared a questioning look but didn't push it. "The warpers are fighters and they fight vampires, like us. For the past four months they have been fighting in a war. What they showed us was a camp, a camp with hundreds of vampires. There are other camps too." Emily drew in a sharp gasp but no one said anything.

It was silent and my mind reeled. Vampire war. And not a small one either a huge ass vampire war were we could all die. Where Grace could die. My heart began to race.

"So?" Leah asked. We all looked at her. "So what are we going to do? Fight? Not fight? Obviously they need some help or else they wouldn't have come."

"Well, I don't personally think we need it but Jaxon and the other warpers feel we do." Grace appeared in the middle of the living room, entering the conversation. "What's your decision Sam?" She crossed her arms and gave him a disapproving look. God. I don't think I could ever get used to her warping in and out of her like it was no problem.

"We have not reached one Grace." Sam said diplomatically. He was slightly annoyed but surprisingly did not snap at her. She smirked.

"Well I guess I'll come back in 5 minutes. Try to have a decision by then please." Grace said before disappearing.

Sam heaved. "I'm sorry Seth but I really do not like your imprint. She's a bit of a bitch." I growled at him.

"It's true she does seem a little on the bitchy side." Paul shrugged. "But it's okay because Seth could use a bit of bitchyness." I growled at him to but surprisingly I felt they were both right. Grace was what I needed.

"Um Can we get back to the vampire war here?" Embry questioned. God sometimes we do need ADD pills.

"I think we should fight." Jacob stated. WE all looked at him with the strangest look. He shrugged. "If we don't fight than who will. The leeches are trying to take over the human race here! Yes the warpers are doing a great job stopping the, but we could help out quite a bit!"

"I agree." said Embry. "Fighting just seems like the best thing to do." Most of the wolfs all nodded and spoke their agreements.

"It is decided we will help the warpers in this war." Sam rationalized. I breathed a heavey side of relief. Grace would be safe. I could protect her in battle.

"Oh goody. Grace will be pleased." A teen scoffed. He was a warper and had just appearred. Tall, tan, dark hair with grey eyes. He had pointed ears with a smirk on his face. He dressed similarly to Jaxon but had his own flare. The only true similarity was the amulet that hung around his neck. I assumed it marked him as a warper.

"And who are you? Yet another stranger standing in my kitchen from New Mexico?" Sam sarcastically said. He rolled his eyes and the warper laughed.

"Hilarious and considering I'm standing in your living room, no. I am X."HE smiled and shook Sam's wrist.

"Seriously your name is X?" Paul laughed. X glared at him and shut him up.

"Yes it is. Grace would be here but she and Jaxon got caught up in a-ah-um situation." His southern accent was way more predominate than Grace's. He laughed to himself when he said situation, and it made me wonder what was going on. "Anyway, well will join you then tomorrow night for your bon fire thingy."

"Wait!" Quil yelled. X responded by merely glancing at Quil. "Can you at least explain a little more what a warper is?"

"I am not the person to ask about that." X shrugged. "Grace is and she will more than likely tell you tomorrow night. Well, I guess we are working together and allies. You should get used to people randomly warping in and out of here." He smiled, winked at Emily and motioned a "call me" sign, causing Sam to growl and then X warped.

What a jerk.

An: What is going to happen next-review and tell me what you think! I personally like X but I think Torry is cooler. What do you think? In any case just REVIEW! I love reading them!


	6. The End of the Beginning

AN: Sorry I know I am bad about posting. The plus side is I have the next couple chapters written out and they are long :D The bad thing is, they are all in my notebook and not on my computer. Give me a chance to type them and then they will be up! Thanks for the reviews!

The End of the Beginning (Seth's POV)

I walked into school with my mind solely on Grace. I was thinking about her eyes. Blue orbs like fresh rain water. I wished she would appear in front of me so we could hang out. What I didn't expect was to see green eyes instead.

"Seth? Are you feeling better?" Amanda asked me. I gasped. I HAD A GIRLFRIEND! Stupid Seth. I had a girlfriend but I had imprinted. Amanda gave me a very questioning look.

I forced a smile, "Yeah I feel tons better." She grabbed my hand. I began to notice small things, like how out of place her hand felt in mine. She was rambling on about some petty topic and I began to think about one of the hardest topics for me.

I had imprinted. Amanda and I were not perfect for each other. Grace and I were. Grace and I were imprints not Amanda and I. It was a bad situation. I did not want to hurt Amanda but I did not want to be with her any more. It wasn't right. It was tough to realize but "we need to break up."

"What did you say?" Amanda snorted with disgust in her voice. She stopped walking. I turned to her with an attempt at an innocent look. I can't believe I just said that. "You jerk!"

"Amanda! Wait!" I pulled on her shoulder, trying to get her to face me.

"You You idiot! You've met someone else! Haven't you! Some cute little blonde with blue eyes and a bronzed body! Haven't you!" She screamed at me. I winced. I was about to point out that Grace has black hair but decided against it.

"It's not that! I just don't think we are right for each other anymore."

"Is that so? I suppose you want to still be friends? Am I right?" She ranted, putting quotation marks around friends. We were full out yelling at each other, and attracting quite a crowd but I did not care.

"Amanda, listen." I put my arms on her shoulders, forcing her to face me. She had tears in her eyes. Even though she wasn't my imprint, it still hurt me to hurt her like this. "You are a beautiful, smart, strong girl who is going to make someone very happy. And I can tell you that person is out there. He will be funny and daring and be perfect for you. He'll be strong and courageous and be you're everything. I can also tell you, I am not him.

The hallway was quiet as she glared at me. "Fuck you Seth," Was all she said. I dropped my arms and she stalked off. I growled and slammed my fist into a row of lockers.

Mark and Embry walked up to me. "You, good sir, are a jerk." Mark gave me a pat on the shoulder before he walked off. Embry gave me a supportive smile and then he followed Mark.

"I know, trust me I know." I murmured to no one.

An: I know it was short and a bit of a filler chapter but it need to happen. Next chapter (actually like 3) is the Bonfire! Hopefully a lot of questions will be answered. Review equals sneak preview for the next chapter! Review!


	7. Pour Oil on the Flame

AN: Here is the first part of the bonfire! I really hope you like it :D And now I won't keep you from the story. BTW I only own the warpers! Also please read the long and annoying AN note at the bottom. It's important! Thanks and don't forget to review! :D

Pour oil on the Flame (Grace POV)

Of course the pack wants to help. Of bloody course! "Gra! Stop moping!" Jaxon snapped at me. We were in my room, and I was getting ready for the bonfire. Jaxon was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I am NOT moping." I snapped back. The bonfire was in fifteen minutes and I was not excited. I looked in my full length mirror. I had put my hair up into a bun, I threw my worn green hat over it and examined myself. Jean capris with holes, black tank with a brown army ish jacket over it, and to complete my favorite pair of converses. They were the converses that Kat drew all over with a black sharpie. My amulet that marked me as a warper hung around my neck.

"Oh yes you are." Jaxon flopped over so he was lying on his belly. He gave me a disappointing look. "What gives?"

"Nothing."

"Don't even try Gra! You can not lie to me. I know you better than that!"

I sighed and gave into his pestering. "I don't know! It's just I have a bad feeling about this. Something's not right with the pack but I can't put my finger on it. I don't know if we can trust them." I looked to him for support or an explanation or something. What I got is a sigh and a dropped head.

"Is that seriously what you are worried about?" He groaned.

"What!" I snapped.

"Grace, you are a 16 year old girl. You should not be worrying about things like trusting or not trusting wolfs. Leave that to me. Worry about normal things."

"In case you have forgotten Jaxon, I am not a normal teen. I can use the warp. Ergo I'm not going to worry about normal things. I am going to worry about vampire wars and wolfs." I stormed out of my room. Jaxon warped in front of me and grabbed my arm. I glared at him.

"Gra," he sighed, 'How about you, Kat and Danker go out after this bonfire? You know? Like go to New York, or Europe and go shopping, or something." He sounded embarrassed, but I was impressed because he seemed genuinely worried. It was sweet he cared.

"I'll think about it." I smiled and he let go of my arm. "I'm, going to go check in on Torry, make sure he's okay." He nodded and stepped out of my way. I warped into La Push.

I entered into the world of wet greenness called La Push. I ran on the edges of the warp, looking for Torry. He went early to do some recon and crap with his laptop and other technological crap. I came across him in a clearing, being yelled at by the pack. I gasped and stopped in the bushes near by. I leaned in to hear their conversation.

"And what are you going to do about it boy?" A wolf named Paul told Torry. "Pick it up, go home, and stay out of the forest." Torry was shaking. My eyes widened when I saw why.

Torry's expensive laptop laid broken around him. Oh God. Torry is going to be pissed. His laptop is like a part of him. His anger got the best of him and he lunged at Paul. Torry tackled Paul to the ground. Torry put in a few good punches, but Torry was not a fighter. Paul threw Torry off of him. Paul grabbed Torry's shirt collar and hauled him up. He threw a hard punch and I heard a crack. Torry's nose.

"Paul," Another wolf murmured, giving him a warning. There were three other wolfs, Embry, Seth, and Jacob. They made no movement to stop the fighting. Paul was hurting Torry and they did not care. My anger grew and I warped in between Paul and Torry.

"Fight me!" I yelled as I block a punch from Paul. He gasped and Torry in surprise. I threw a hard jab at his ribs and in return I got a satisfying "umph!" Paul threw a punch and hit my shoulder.

"PAUL!" I heard Seth yell from behind me. I barely paid attention. Paul did. That gave me the upper hand in the fight. I round house kicked him, spun and then elbowed him in the gut. Another "umph." I grabbed his arm and shifted his weight. Putting the warp behind him I threw him over my shoulder and flying into a tree 30 meters away.

Silence. The other owlfs gaped at me. I glared at them, Nobody messed with Torry and got awat with it. I walked over to Torry but none of the wolfs moved.

Torry was a mess. His face was bloody, probably from his nose, and one eye was swollen. His laptop was in worse shape. There were pieces everywhere. From the looks of it, I'd say someone smashed it. Torry fell to his knees and picked up a mother board with shaking hands.

I fell next to him and handed him another piece. "No." his voice broke. "No it's ruined. Completely ruined."

"Are you sure?" I asked. I knew nothing about computers but I was hoping that there was a chance.

"No." His voice cracked again and he began to cry. It might seem like a stupid thing to cry over, but to Torry, it was like a death of a very close friend. What's worse was this happened because the wolfs bullied Torry. Torry is one of my best friends, and bullying him is not okay. I threw my arms around him and let his cry.

I did not even realize the rest of the wolfs arriving until Sam asked, "What happened?" No one answered. Good. I wanted the wolfs to see what they did.

"Gra?" I heard X ask from behind me. The warpers were here too. Thank god. Jaxon fell to his knees next to me. He took one look at my face and the ruined laptop, and got it. He threw one arm around Torry and comforted him.

"Who did this?" Josh yelled. Good. Let them be mad for their brother. When none of the wolfs answered he asked again, but this time, more warpers were yelling. "Who the hell did this?"

Jaxon put up a hand to silence them. They all shut up and the clearing was quiet again. The only noises were those of Torry's sobs. Jaxon picked up every piece of Torry's laptop. He handed it all to X. "Take him back." Instructed Jaxon.

X nodded. "Come one Torry." X put one arm around him and helped him up. With another step, they warped. I stood up and warped next to Jaxon. Kat stepped up to his left. He looked at both of us and we nodded to him. I could tell that he was mad. With out even looking I could tell the other warpers were mad too.

"Jaxon-" Sam began. I pulled into a defensive stance and the other warpers followed my actions. I even heard a few snarls. Jaxon held up a hand, stopping Sam from continuing. The both may be alphas, but Sam was afraid of Jaxon.

"Well this is a bad start to our partnership." Jaxon stated. "I promise you if you ever hurt another warper, I won't be as nice." He spat. "You are so lucky that I am not giving them the okay to attack." He motioned to his fleet behind him.

I grinned as hope sparked in me. "Please?" I wanted to fight, like majorly.

"Shut up Gra. We can't just start fighting at everything we dislike." Jaxon snapped. He didn't even acknowledge Clyde who smirked, "Yes we can." I glared at Clyde. Jaxon continued to ignore us and speak to the wolfs. "But nest time I won't stop them."

"We didn't even know he was a warper!" Embry defended.

I snorted. "Doesn't mean that gives you a right o go around and bully any nerd you feel like bullying."

"Besides! Torry was wearing his amulet!" Josh snarled back.

"Well, who cares! We can take the warpers! Having them attack isn't that much of a threat Jaxon!" the jerk Paul smirked. I rolled my eyes and warped right in front of him. I roundhouse kicked his face and using the spin, I warped back to Jaxon.

"Shut up pretty boy. That was the second time in like 5 minutes that I have kicked your ass." I sighed. Paul looked up and glared at me. He began to shake and charge towards me. The next thing I knew there was a wolf in front of me.

I snarled and lunged at him, tempting the wolf. The wolf snarled back and I went to attack. AS I stepped forward another wolf came out of my blind side, knocking me to the ground. It was a sandy tan wolf that shoved me. I skidded along the ground. I could not normally be caught off guard but the sandy wolf managed to do so.

"Gra!" Jaxon warped next to me and for a second I could see his protective brotherly side creep up on him. I hadn't seen that sense I was eleven. He helped me up. I nodded at him to show I was okay. His concerned look was turned to anger.

The two wolfs were fighting but stopped when Sam said to. "Paul, Seth, Phase. Now." He snarled. "Go to Em's get shorts and come back."

The two wolfs growled but ran off. Kat warped over to me and gave me a hard look. "Are you okay? That was a hard fall."

Danker warped to Kat's other side. "What was up with that sandy wolf? That was completely random. " She snorted. I rolled my eyes at them as Danker let out a loud laugh. Kat squeezed my arm as we smirked at each other. I love my best friends.

Seth and Paul walked back into the clearing. Seth only had eyes for me. There was so much worry in his face. He almost fainted when he saw I was okay. It made me want to gag.

"Are you okay! I didn't mean to thrown you! I just wanted you to be safe! It's okay because I will never let an one hurt you!" He walked up to me. What a creep! Maybe there was something in their water.

"Oh save it Seth! What the hell was that for! I don't need protecting!" I snapped at him. The jerk.

"What do you mean what the hell? I saved your life!" He smiled back. He went to grab my arm but I moved away.

"Well don't expect a thank you anytime soon." I snarled. His face fell.

"Seth.." Sam warned. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What is with you Grace. Why don't you like me?" He asked. He sounded like I hit his dog. Bad Pun.

"What is with you Seth?" I turned and got in his face. "You come around and just stare at me! Which is A) Creepy and B) weird and C) CREEPY! And then you don't give a crap about any one else but me. You still act like I can't take care of myself when I take down one of your biggest and strongest wolfs, receiving only one hit. What is with you! You act so strange and I can't put my finger on it! You're the problem! You are the one who is causing all my funny feelings about the wolfs. I didn't realize it until now but it was you!" I yelled at him. I was mad. Mad at Paul, mad at Seth and the wolfs, mad for Torry, and Max and all the other crap in my life. All my anger came spilling out at once. "You act like I'm yours!"

"That's because you are mine!" He snapped back. I was shocked. Seth did not seem like one to get mad. "You are mine! You, Grace are my imprint!"

I gasped. I did not hear Jaxon yell my name or Sam yell Seth's. Imprint. Soul mate. Love. I freaked. I nearly doubled over before I warped. That's me. Grace, the girl who runs when life gets tough.

A/N: 2, 079 words I hoped you enjoyed! I know it took for ever to get up! And I am sorry! I have two reasons:

First off I had two impossible math assignments and one group projects that fell on my shoulders. Which sucks. So don't do that if you are doing group work in any of your classes.

I re-wrote a lot of this chapter last minuet. The whole part about Torry was not originally in there. What happened was a fellow nerd of mine was bullied very cruelly (He's really really really smart.) What happened to Torry was a tribute to nerds who get bullied everywhere but especially to my friend.

I'm sorry it took me forever to upload but hopefully I'll get another one out. Though I haven't written it yet so POLL! Who's POV do you want the next chapter to be in? Graces? Or Seth's? (I have both planned out and both will get posted it's who do you want first?) BTW I will hopefully post a list of the warpers w/ ages and what they look like soonish, as well as a link to their amulet. Be cheacking out my profile for that!

Alright RW3 out! REVIEW!


	8. Truth Behind the Mask

AN: Hey…Sorry about taking forever with the next chapter! I don't really have a good excuse but ill try to be better! In the meantime enjoy! Remember I own the warpers and Mark!

Truth Behind the Mask (Seth POV)

I regretted the words as soon as I said them. I never spoke possessively and I don't know what drove me to do so. The look on Grace's face was devastating. All the strength, all the courage, gone. She looked young, tired, and scared. It looked like she was going faint any second, like she couldn't go on anymore.

Grace closed her eyes and grabbed her stomach. Her face was pale. She curled over herself. I reached out to her but she staggered away. The next thing I know she vanished from my sight.

"No!" I yelled no-one moved. No wolfs, no warpers, no-one. I looked up and saw Jaxon's eyes widened. He sighed deeply.

"I'll find her. I know exactly where she went. Continue on with your barbeque." He stepped but paused. He turned to the rest of the warpers. "Go ahead and tell them about us but hold off on Grace. She certainly cannot continue to do what she's doing but for now we ought to continue to respect her."

The warpers nodded and did some funny sign thing. They all drew their right hand down the middle of their face. Jaxon disappeared, off to find grace.

"Do you really think he can find her?" I asked. My worry was taking over me. What was Grace hiding from me? What did he mean continue to respect her?

"Of course he can. No one knows Grace better than Jaxon." One of the warpers chimed. I looked at them and did not recognize any of them. I only knew Grace, Jaxon, and X. Yet there were 7 warpers left.

One of them stepped forward. She had green eyes and short black. She was wearing a flowing top and short shorts. She smiled sweetly at us. "I'm Kat, third in command. Don't worry about Grace- she can handle a lot. Jaxon is right though. We should continue on with the barbeque."

"Of course. I am Sam. Meet us at first beach and then we can answer a couple of questions for each other." Sam spoke in his alpha voice. Kat smiled again.

"Meet you there!" Was the last thing they warpers said before leaving. Sam nodded at all of us and we all phased.

_I cannot believe you openly attacked a warper like that! – Sam _

_Oh come on! We had no idea he was a warper! You can't blame us! – Embry _

_I can, and I will. –Sam _

_I can't believe Grace can fight like that! Did you see it? She totally kicked Paul's ass! –Mark_

_Tell me about it – Paul_

I beamed, proud of my mate.

_I wouldn't be too proud dude. She can't even look at you! –Paul _

I growled and snapped at Paul. He tackled me back and snarled. I rolled so I was on top of him. That jerk. I bit at his leg and he howled in pain.

_Seth! Stop! –Sam_

_Sorry. – me_

_I don't think it's so much of Grace not liking Seth but more of something Grace is dealing with. – Jacob _

_Thanks man. –Seth _

_Jacob's right. There is something up with all the warpers, especially Grace. –Quil. _

_One thing's for sure. I have a couple of questions for them. –Sam_

We phased back and walked on to first beach. The imprints and the elders were there, already enjoying themselves.

"Hello." Old Quil said to us. We nodded in respect.

"What took you all so long?" Kim asked. Jared sat on the log by her and threw one arm around her. She nestled into his shoulder. I immediately longed for Grace, to hold her in my arms. I wanted a happiness that Jared and Kim had, or Sam and Emily.

"We got caught up with our new partners." Collin snorted. He put up finger quotations around partners. We all surrounded the fire. There were still plenty of room, all for the warpers. Who were nowhere in sight.

"Ah yes. Your partners. And where are these young people?" Billy asked. Sam shrugged.

"Here." Kat spoke from the shadows. She and the other warpers walked cautiously into the fire. 'We have been watching you for a while."

"Hello Kat." Sam stood up and motioned to the empty logs. "Please join us. There is plenty of room." Kat nodded and the other warpers moved to the logs. Kat remained standing. " These are our elders. Billy Black, Old Quil, and Sue Clearwater." Kat nodded to them and did the same grab wrist shake thing that Jaxon and Grace did to Sam.

"Ah, I see you continue to hold on to old Indian traditions" Billy noticed.

"Yes a lot of your costumes remain alive with our fleet." Kat confirmed. "I am Kat and I am third in command."

"Third in command?" Old Quil asked. "Where is your alpha? Or Beta?" Kat pursed her lips together.

"My alpha is currently trying to stop our beta from doing something incredibly stupid."

"Like jump off a cliff!" One of the warpers laughed. They all joined in except for Kat, who just glared. "Oh come on! You know she'd do something like that!"

I gasped. How reckless is my Grace? I truly did not know much about her. She is still veru much a mystery girl. At least to me.

"Please Kat sit down. Make yourself comfortable. Can I get you something to eat? Please there is plenty!" Emily asked. Kat smiled again.

"No thank you. None of us can eat anything. " Kat denied.

"Can't eat anything? Like ever?" Brady asked. He stared at his plate in disbelieve. Did they truly not eat?

"Yep! No food. Like never." Kat agreed.

"WHY!" All the wolfs yelled. It was almost in unison.

"Well don't you know like how many carbs and like calories food has?" The same warper who said Grace would jump of a cliff said.

"Shut up Josh. There is more to that and you know it!" Kat yelled. Another tomboy looking warper hit Josh upside the head.

"Sorry about him." Tomboy warper said. "I'm Danker, and that's Josh. The other female is Jen. And then the guys are Clyde, Lou-B, and Tolad. Torry was the one you bullied and X took him away. And then you should know Jaxon and Grace." At least now they all had names.

"Hold up. Why can't you eat?" Embry asked.

"It's because we are warpers!" Lou-B snapped. For someone with a name like Lou-B he was very direct.

"Wow that's specific!" Tolad snapped back at Lou-B. "The warp is very temperamental. In order for the warp to not kill us, we can't weigh a lot. Meaning we all weigh 90 IBS or less."

"Anorexic much?" Jacob asked.

"We get that a lot." Josh shrugged.

"What the heck is a warp and why do you keep referring to one as a person?" Quil asked.

"Sh… You'll offend her!" Danker laughed. "No but the warp is kinda like a person. At least to us. But the warp is what makes us warpers. It's a mix of time and distance. Once we understand the warp we can use her to get from place to place in milliseconds. It's pretty insane."

"Whoa. That's wicked!" Mark cheered.

"Yeah and what's really cool is you can slow down time or move really fast –we don't really know which one it is. But anyways if you can do that, it makes fighting really easy!" Josh smiled. I had to admit the warp sounded really cool.

"What's the drawback?" Leah asked in her monotone voice. All the warpers fell silent and glared into the fire. Leave it to Leah to screw up some partner bonding! I may love my sis but man she does not have good timing.

"Like Tolad said, the warp is great but very temperamental. If you weigh to much, or don't focus, the warp will attack you. Cutting at your skin, messing with your internal organs, taking any of your senses. It can get very bad."

"Yes and If you fight within the warp or show extreme ill emotions in the warp it could seriously harm you. Even kill you! Kat they should have been back by now! At least Jaxon with a message!" Jen stood up. She reminded me of Emily. Warm and welcoming. Very motherly. She was talking about Jaxon and Grace. Grace was really upset when she last warped. Did that mean she was dead?

"Relax Jen. Grace can control herself. If anything she came out with a few scratches. She's fine." Clyde shrugged.

"Wait could Jen be right? Is Grace hurt?" I stammered. I felt like crying. Grace could be seriously injured and I couldn't help her.

"First off dude, chill. If you are going to be Grace's imprint you have got to learn to trust her. She is the best with the warp. She can do things that some of us only dream of doing. She has been warping for way longer than us! If anything she is just freaking out. Have faith in her." Danker told me. "I'm her best friend. You should take my word." I nodded.

"Well now what?" Jacob asked.

Kat finally sat down. "Now we wait for Jaxon. He should be around in a while. In the meantime why don't we hear your legends?"

A/N: TA-DA! I hope you enjoyed and maybe it would make up for my very long absence! In any case PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I love to read them and the drive me forward! I hope to get the next chapter out soon! REVIEW!


	9. Back to the Past

AN: Yola people! Here I am with another chapter! And this time it is JAXON'S POV! Yay Jaxon! Any-who I only own the warpers, Mathew and Mark! (BTW – the stuff in italics are flashbacks of Jaxon, any questions leave them in a review or PM me!)

Back to the Past (Jaxon POV)

Seth Clearwater will die. So what if Grace and I don't act like traditional brother and sister? So what if she has a lot of emotional grief that causes her to run at a moment's chance? So what? We are still siblings, Grace is still a teen and Seth still will die.

My eyes widened the second she left. I did not expect much better though, this was Grace we are talking about here- she will over react. I sighed.

'I'll find her; I know exactly where she went." It's true; there is only one place where she could have gone. "Continue on with your barbeque." I went to warp but I had a thought. The wolfs would no doubt have question about us and about Grace.

I turned back to the warpers. "Go ahead and tell them about us but hold off on Grace. She certainly cannot continue to do what she's doing but for now we ought to continue to respect her." Kat nodded. She was a good third in command and would keep everyone in line. I met Jen's eyes. She smiled using her beautiful eyes. I glared at Seth one more time before warping.

I exited in rural New Mexico country. There was an old farm, with a small two story home. The entire property had not been touch since it was shut down 6 years ago. The paint was chipping and sun-worn. The fence was breaking and the letters on the mail box had long since fallen off.

_ "Not fair Jaxon! I said I would get the mail! Mama said so!" A tiny girl stamped her foot. An older pre-teened brother sneered at her, holding the mail up higher. _

_ "Oh come on Jax! Looking for a love letter?" the older brother glared at his identical brother, and the young girl grabbed the mail. She took off running to the house down the long lane._

I pushed open the gate and stepped onto a long dirt lane. There were weeds growing all over the lawn.

_"The lawn looks lovely dear," A 33 year old man said to his wife. She stood up and kissed him on his cheek._

_ "I don't get it. Why do this if the weeds are just going to grow back?" A six year old boy asked. He is head strong. His twin is curled up in their father's arms. _

_ "Well Jax, that's the beauty of life. The good this are worth working for." The woman said. She leaned down and kissed the little boy on the cheek. He rubbed his face and scowled at his mother._

I gasped deeply but continued to walk down the path. The path was only about 25 meters long. Half way through, to the left, there was an old tree, who has lost all of its leaves. On one of the branches, a tire swing hung.

_"HIGHER! HIGHER!" A five year old girl with pigtails squealed. She clung to the rope for dear life. Her 12 year old twin brothers gave the tire a hard push._

_ "Come on Gracie! I want a turn too!" One of the twins yelled. His brother pushed him._

_ "Matt! You've already had a turn! I'm next!" the other twin yelled._

_ "I'm gonna jump!" The girl yelled. Both brothers watched closely as their baby sister flew through the air, even for only a few seconds._

Nothing was touched, nothing at all. Even the old patio was there, it was just dilapidated and cracked. I walked over to it and put my right hand on a back of a chair.

_"Boys! Meal time!" Their mom yelled. The two teenage boys walked to the table with their father. Their father threw the baseball on to the ground and patted one of his sons on the shoulder, while rubbing the other's hair._

_ The three of them joined the mother and the sister around the table. The little girl glared at her older brothers and her father. When the held out their hands to give thanks, she merely stared at them_

_ "What?" the twins asked, speaking in unison, as they had a tenancy to do. They were quite annoyed of her stubbornness. She took after both of them._

_ "Ya'll didn't wash up. And I ain't touching your grubby hands." She stated, keeping her short arms crossed._

I gripped the back of the chair harder, trying to keep myself from crying. I walked up the three stairs and stared at the door. There was a rusted plate on the door. I pushed off a little grim, and the letters were visible again. _"M'urrad." _Was all it said. Below it was a finger-printed wooden board. There was a picture of a bird and tree . Written on it was, _"Welcome" _

_"Lookit Jax! Didja see what I made? Mum's gonna hang it up now!" A hyper 9 year old girl jumped on her brother's arm. Their parent's laughed from the swing. "It's going be hung on the door and ever one will see it!" her brother laughed. She switched to his twin "Didja see it Mattie?"_

_ He pushed her off. "Shove off Gra." He snapped._

_ "Mathew! Apologize to your sister!" Their mother stood up and embraced the small girl, who was fighting back tears._

_ "No, why should I? She's bloody annoying! God!" _

_ "Come on Mat, she's only nine." The first twin defended._

_ "Hell no! She doesn't even act her age!"_

_ "Mathew! You stop this right now!" Their father stated. _

_ "Or what? You'll send me to my room. Grow up! And get out of my life! You can't expect that much from me!" With that the second twin stormed down the stairs and onto the lane._

I gasped again, trying to fight back for tears. I shoved my shoulder against the door and it popped open. I walked into the front room, and sure enough Gra was there. She was bent over gripping her stomach.

"Gra?" I asked. I took a step forward. Her head snapped up and turned to me. Her face was stained with tears. She was gripping her arm. I could see the blood.

"Jaxon! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to warp and I'm okay. I'm coming right back!" Her voice was really southern, like how it used to be. I rushed to her side. I threw off my button down and my white shirt. I pressed the white shirt to her arm.

"It's okay, shh, it's okay. No one's expecting you do anything." I hugged her and just let her cry. It wasn't just Seth, it was everything else. We sat there for a good five minutes before she spoke again.

"I'm sorry, everything just crashed down. I couldn't handle it all." She murmured. She pulled away from my arms and smiled at me.

"You're not okay are you?" I asked. She shook her head and started to cry again. I pulled her back into me arms. "No, you most certainly are not okay."

"I don't why but I just see so much of Mathew in him. And it really scares me." She sobbed. My poor girl, after everything she's been through, Mathew still scares her the most.

"I don't think Seth will be like Mathew though." I rubbed her head. "This imprint thing is strong, he won't hurt you." I can't believe I was telling her this, but I was hoping it would calm her. She shook her head.

"No. I can't trust him."

"Think about it. You owe him that much." She looked at me. I hadn't seen her look that long in a while. "Listen, you go back to ranch. Go to your room. You've been through too much today. I'll be there soon and then we'll do something fun."

She nodded. "Where are you going?"

"La Push. I have some things to clear up. Torry, you. I am going to tell them, at least Seth. He does have a right to know." I expect her stop me, beg me not to, but she didn't. She only nodded.

"But you'll be back?" I nodded. "Pinky promise?"

I smiled. Grace felt pinky promises were more binding than legal documents. "Pinky promise." And then we interlocked pinkies.

A/N: WO-HOO! That was a pretty fast update! There is one more part to the bonfire that I will have out in the next couple of days! Now a few notes…

First- Thank you to all the reviews! I love them! Please review! I've been getting (on average) 3 reviews per chapter and I would really love to get more than three for once!

Second- This takes place during eclipses but it's as if the Cullens never came back! (That part is not really important right now! In fact, Bella isn't even mentioned…

Third- I do have names, pictures and ages of the warpers on my profile! Please go check it out and tell me your opinion of the warpers!

Fourth- The ages of Jaxon in his flash backs are this: 11, 6, 12, 14, 16. Also Grace and Jaxon are 7 years apart!

Fifth- there is something else but I'm just not remembering it soo… until next time readers! Oh yeah- REVIEW!

RW3~


	10. Fighting with Reason

AN: two words- Final Exams. That is sadly the only excuse I can come up with to explain my delay in posting. (I had exams up to the 23rd of December) and then there was Christmas and yeah. Sorry…. Without further ado here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own the warpers and that is it!

Fighting with Reason (Seth POV)

Billy finished up the legends. The warpers were amazed. Billy was a very good story teller; it was almost like the legends came to life in the fire.

"That was amazing!" Kat cheered. It was great to see the warpers so relaxed and happy. "Much better than Torry's version!" The rest of the warpers laughed. It was definitely going to take a while to get used to them.

"Kat's right, your legends are amazing." A voice from the shadows spoke. The warpers gasped and Jaxon walked out of the shadows. "I apologize for being so late; I got caught up in something." Jaxon rubbed the back of his head. I realized the white shirt he was wearing earlier had disappeared. Go figure.

Before any of us could get a word out Jen stood up. "Jaxon." She stated. Jen took a step and then warped. She appeared next to Jaxon and punched him.

Jaxon covered his face and exclaimed, "Um OW!" Jen glared at him and then took his shirt collar and brought it down to her face. And then she kissed him.

"Well, that takes care of a lot." Kat shrugged. "Now Jaxon enlighten us! Where the hell were you?"

Jaxon hugged Jen and looked at Kat. "I was fixing the two problems that they caused." He put stress on "they" meaning us wolfs.

"What do you mean two problems?" Paul asked. Jaxon and Jen rejoined us in our circle around the fire.

"Torry and Grace." He stated.

"Oh." Embry sighed. "Wait- was Torry all that mad?"

"Yes." Jaxon shrugged. "And you should thank me! I just saved your internet credibility. Torry was ready to ruin all of you and have the Fed's knocking on your door in the morning." He paused for a moment and bit his lip. "Although you might still be illegal in Madagascar. I don't know about that one."

"Meaning?" Sam choked.

"Don't go to Madagascar anytime soon." Jaxon smirked. The rest of the warpers grinned at this thought. "Take this as a warning-never piss off a nerd. Especially one who is good with a computer. I mean who knows what he could have done!"

"Note taken." Sam agreed. I made eye contact with Jacob who shrugged. I made a nervous grin and he laughed. Jaxon stepped forward and introduced himself to the elders. They seemed very taken back by his straight-forwardness.

Jaxon was a very honest and proud person. He definitely fit the form of an alpha. Everyone seemed afraid of him. Even Sam. It was clear-Jaxon was in charge.

Danker asked the question that was one my mind. "How's Grace?" All eyes flipped to Jaxon. His shoulders shrugged. He sighed and dropped his head.

"She's, okay." He stammered. He was choosing his words very carefully. "She's, hurt, and afraid." I dropped my head. I had made her feel that way. It was my fault. I was a terrible person.

Jaxon said something that surprised me. "I haven't seen her feel that way since before Mathew." My head snapped up.

"Does Mathew have something to do with what Grace is hiding?" I asked. I stood up and looked Jaxon in the eye. He glared at me.

"Ah, yes. Seth. I have to talk to you. Alone preferably." He spat through his teeth. He seemed ti truly hate me. I glared at him. Everyone was silent.

"Will you tell me about Grace?" I spat back.

"You won't know unless you come now will you?" He smirked back. I really hate him right now. He was an absolute jerk.

"Fine." I walked around the fire to where he was standing. I met Sam's eyes. They were full of understanding. "Where are we going?"

Jaxon led me from the fire and down the beach. Once we were well out of eye shot his shoulders sagged. "I want to hate you. I really do. But for some ungodly reason I can't." He met my eye and managed a weak smile. "Grace doesn't hate you either. She wants to but can't. She's afraid more than anything."

"Are you and Grace close?" I asked. I wanted answers. He nodded.

"We haven't been completely honest with you all." He stated. I looked at him with shock in my eyes. _Oh god. Where the hell is this going?_ "Grace and I are in fact related. I am her brother. And theoretically there are two fleets. And I'm not supposed to be alpha of either of them. Grace was never supposed to be a warper. I think that's it."

"Wow." I stammered. He grinned weakly. I was amazed.

"It's a lot to take in isn't it?" He asked. Jaxon managed a nervous laugh. "I guess I should explain. Where should I start?" he asked. He fell to the sand and looked out to the ocean.

I took a seat next to him. "Start with Grace. A lot of things seem to lead back to her." His head whipped to mine and his blue eyes glared into mine.

"Before I do. Tell me this- how final is this imprinting?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to leave her? Are you going to hurt her? What is she to you? I care a lot about her. I don't want to see her get hurt and with this whole imprinting thing. I don't know. It just seems like a very probable thing to happen."

"I would never intentionally hurt her Jaxon. She is my everything. We are meant to be together. Imprinting is like a huge push in the right direction. I've found my soul mate and I never want to let her go." I said it with so much love and affection. Every word of it was true. Surprisingly Jaxon laughed at me.

"That is creepy. Not going to lie. It's a little creepy." He saw the look on my face and instantly became serious again. "Right well. I'm going to hold you to that because well, Grace is terrified. She has to face the one thing she fears the most."

"True love?" I asked. He glared at me. "Sorry." And then I shut up.

"No. You represent two things- Commitment and Mathew." There was that blasted name again.

"Okay seriously? Who the hell is Mathew?" I yelled. Jaxon merely rolled his eyes. "What did he do? And why do I evidently remind her of him? Why is that a bad thing?" Jaxon's face grew darker with each word I said. He finally just cut me off.

"Mathew is a terrible man. At one point in time he was great. He was Grace's idol and-and my twin. He was funny and caring. He had a solution to everything and somehow made light of every situation. He would always look up and smile. He was brave and athletic. Nothing could stop him." Jaxon looked ready to cry.

"What did he do?" I prompted. Jaxon looked away.

"He turned his back on his community, tribe and fleet. He ruined our family. As if that wasn't enough he single-handedly crushed Gra's soul. He destroyed her faith in others and took away her childhood. He is a terrible person. I do not consider him a part of my family at all."

We sat in silence for a while. I absorbed the information. I wanted to kill Mathew. That bastard! He would pay for what he did to my Grace. "Why? You made him seem so great. Why did he let everyone down? How could he do it?"

"He couldn't handle it." Jaxon murmured. I nodded prompting him on. "What you have to understand is we know we were warpers since the day we were born. I knew I was going to be a warper. I started to prepare for it when I was incredibly young."

He sighed and continued. "Every move, every decision was made for me by our elders. It was the same with Jen, Kat, X, Tolad, Clyde and Josh. And Mathew." He added in a tiny voice.

"What about the others?" I asked.

"Shut-up. I'm getting to that. Anyway, we were going to be the 17th warp fleet. The 17th generation of warpers. We grew up together, learned together, and fought together. It was us. Us and only us. They didn't fully tell us though. We always knew we were special but we didn't know to what extent. And then Mathew's and I's 15th birthday rolled around. That's when they told us. They also told us that Mathew was going to be alpha and I was to be beta."

"Well that was a lot of pressure put on Mathew. He couldn't handle it. He turned to drugs and alcohol. Most importantly he turned to a gang. We were losing sight of our alpha. A year passed and we were getting ready to unlock the warp. Basically become what we are right now. But then, Mathew turned on us."

"The gang came after us. My family. And, the only thing I truly remember is when they went for Grace. The poor girl was so afraid. Mathew spoke to her and he said such hateful things, it ruined her. Then she did something that surprised me more than anything. She warped. "

I looked at Jaxon. "Why is Grace warping so bad?"

He turned to me with hate in his eyes. The hate wasn't directed for me though. "Because she was nine! She was nine Seth! She was never supposed to warp in the first place! And then the she warps distance, something I wasn't even doing and I was 16, and she was freaking nine!" Jaxon wiped one of his eyes.

I couldn't wrap my mind around it. I tried to picture phasing at nine but couldn't. And she was the first one to. It was hard to believe. "At least you could have helped her. Right Jaxon?"

He shook his head no. "That was the last I saw of her for three years." I gasped. "I don't know what she did for those three years. I do know she lived on the streets in some pretty tough cities. She learned a lot, especially about fighting. The cost was her innocence. It made her paranoid. She hates telling people about herself. She hates feeling used or worthless. She never trusts anyone with anything."

"The warp was locked for us, but not for Grace. She became the master of it, and then the alpha. You see, the true alpha is the person who was supposed to master and "understand" the warp the first. When Mathew failed us, the position went up for grabs. Grace grabbed it. She's been warping for seven years, and can do things I can't even imagine."

"We met up again when she was twelve. She wasn't alone though. The fact that she had warped caused Danker, Lou-B and Torry to become warpers. None of them knew what to do- or had the years of training that the rest of us had. We tried to train them as fast as possible but we couldn't let them be their own fleet. We became one huge fleet."

"Wow." I stated again. "But wait. If you are alpha but Grace is really?" I stammered, very confused.

"I became alpha because Grace was 12. And I was not going to let a 12 year old lead a fleet. I mean who in their right mind does that?" he exclaimed. "She had all this power but no idea how to use it, so I took over."

"No matter how much I offer Grace doesn't want the alpha position back. I don't blame her. The fact remains. She is the true alpha. She has power I don't. The other warpers only listen to me because they are afraid of me."

I started to cry. I was crying for Grace and her lost childhood. My poor girl. Jaxon stood up and offered me his hand. "We should get back." I looked up at him. His face held no emotion. I needed to do this. I needed to be strong for Grace.

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. "Thank you for telling Jaxon. It means a lot."

We began the trek back to the fire. "No problem. You have a right to know. For the record- I still want to kill you."

AN: YAY! Another chapter :D it didn't turn out how I wanted but I still think it was okay. Sorry is Seth was alittle OOC. Well let me know what you thought in a review! I will try to get better about posting.

Please ask questions. I wanted to clear up Grace's past but I understand there still might be loose ends to clear up! I will answer any questions!

Also if you like Percy Jackson and the Olympians please check out my one-shot! (Sorry it it's confusing)

Hum… I believe that is it! Until next time my faithful readers :D

RW3~


	11. A Family, of Sorts

**AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ: **So how many of you thought I died or fell off the earth? Let's be honest- IT HAS BEEN FOREVER! And I feel terrible. Now I do have an excuse. I am in the middle of my competition season for twirling and my coach has been working me to death. We a drawing towards an end (State is May 12th! SO EXCITED!) so hopefully I can get better about updating.  
>Anyways there were questions about last chapter. (Which was confusing.)Anywho. What is important is Mathew is a bad person. He turned to a gangdrugs/alcohol/other bad stuff and was unable to do his part in said gang. Ther3fore gang comes after his family, kill graces & Jaxon's parents and blame Jaxon. When Grace witnessed this from her hiding place she freaked and warped. She was never seen or heard of for three years. Therefore she lost a large part of her childhood, and her innocence was ruined. She blames Mathew for this and fears him above all else. Before Mathew went all bad and crazy he was a lot like Seth. (Kind, funny, caring, joyful, teasing and other important traits) This scares Grace into not wanting to be with him in fear of him hurting her like Mathew did. Hey! It would scare me too!  
>Now on to the chapter. A warning though, this is a T rated chapter for language and slight sexual references. It's not too bad, I am very paranoid and I want to make sure people are aware first. I hope you enjoy it!<br>One more thing. There is another important Author's note at the bottom, if you could be so kind to read it. Please do! I would love feedback.  
>Anyway now it is on to the story! Stop reading up here and enjoy the chapter already! Geez!<p>

Disclaimer: I own the warpers and that is it!

A Family, of Sorts (Grace's POV)

"I cannot believe Jaxon stuck me with a furious geek and a temperamental bitch!" X exclaimed. He trudged down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and stripped my shirt. I was wearing my Nike shorts and a bright blue sports bra.

"Don't call me a bitch." I snapped at X. Torry laughed and opened his book. We (Torry and I) were on lockdown, meaning we could do basically nothing. No warping, no fighting, and no computer. Therefore I dragged Torry and X down to our basement so I could train.

Let me explain. Our basement is huge and has been converted into a gym. There are padded floors and equipment everywhere. There are treadmills, benches, and body bags. This is where we learn how to fight, and I love it down here.

"I mean honestly, why do I have to babysit?" X threw himself onto one of the benches. I snorted and walked over to one of the body bags. "Something you'd like to say Gra?" X leaned forward, onto his knees and folded his hands.

"Personally I think you are the whiney one tonight. _Why do I have to babysit? Blah blah blah! I hate my life!_" I impersonated him. He glared at me as Torry started to crack up. I turned my attention back to the bag and began to punch it. The guys began idle chit-chat and I ignored them to the best I could.

"So." _Thwack_. "What." _Thwack_. "Should. _Thwack_. "We." _Thwack_. "Do?" X asked in between punches.

"I don't" Thwack. "Know." Thwack. "Gra seems." Thwack. "To be. " Thwack. "Content." Torry shrugged.

"Give that." Thwack. "Girl A" Thwack. "Body bag." Thwack. "And she'll." Thwack. "Be happy." Thwack. "For hours!" X corrected. Up until that point, their voices were tiny buzzing in my ears. That however got my attention. I stopped punching and turned to the idiots. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I snapped at X. He smirked at me, with a smile that showed all of his teeth. I stuck my tongue back at him.

"Well, aren't we mature here?" Torry sarcastically said. He crossed his legs and struck up a conversation about, something. I don't know what. I wasn't paying attention. Grinning to myself, at my two nerds, I returned to beating the crap out of the punching bag.

Other than Kat and Danker, my other two best friends were X and Torry. I was the one who named X, X. It was back when I was like 7 and I don't even know how old X was. Back then, he went by Hank. And I hated it.

Long story short, when I first met him and I heard his name I scowled. Instead of politely responding with name, I snapped "I don't like Hank. I'll call you X." Then I walked away. In about three weeks the name stuck and he now also hates the name Hank.

Don't ask me why I choose the name X, I truly do not know. It just randomly popped into my head. Besides I was like 7! Do you know what goes on in a 7 year old's mind? I don't nor do I particularly want to.

As for Torry, it's another "I don't really know what happened then," story. At first I took pity on him and took him under my wing. I slowly learned that he could fend for himself; just in way's I didn't know of or thought of. While most of us prefer physical brute-ness to solve our problems, he hurts others in the electronic world. With all the social-networking and advance techno-stuff, it can really destroy a person.

"So, Gra, You're an imprint." X stated out of the blue. I tensed. I put the warp behind a round-house kick to the bag. It was so strong that the bag flew out of its hinges and hit the wall. There was now a huge hole in the wall. Brilliant.

"Sorry." I whispered. I turned to face the two of them. "It's whatever. I don't care."

"Well, judging by the hole in the wall, I'd say you care, a lot." Torry shrugged. I glared at him.

"Well, it doesn't matter! He can go ahead and un-imprint me now!" I snapped back.

"Gra, I don't think it really works that way. I mean from what I read, imprinting's really final. He's your soulmate." Torry recited. "Your other half. Your true love."

"Torry." X warned. Torry ignored him though.

"He's absolutely perfect for you in every way."

"Shut-up." I whispered again. It was barely audible.

"Torry." X warned, again.

"You two are meant to be together! It's perfect!"

"SHUT-UP!" I screamed. I grabbed my head and began to shake. I unleashed my anger in a form of the warp. Purple energy swelled up in an orb around me and lifted me off my feet. I screamed. The energy exploded and traveled to the corners of the room, throwing X and Torry of their feet. Benches were knocked over and the room quickly became a mess.

I was gently let down back onto my feet. I was shaking as I surveyed the room around me. It was a wreck and I caused it. I was powerful and I knew that. I used to warp to set the benches back up and give the room a slightly more clean look.

X got to his feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I murmured. Torry came over to me and gave me a squeeze on the arm.

"I'm sorry I provoked you. I wasn't thinking." He smiled sheepishly. I let out a small laugh.

"You're a guy, when are you ever thinking? I'm still positive all you have in your head is a giant air bubble to keep your head from collapsing." Both Torry and X shoved me. I threw an arm around either of my guys. "See I don't need Seth! I have to watch out for the two of you!"

"Who's watching out for who?" Danker asked. She had just warped and was closely followed by Kat. "Ah! Gra good to see you haven't killed anyone yet!" She paused and scanned across the room. Her eyes lingered on the wall for a moment.

"You just managed to put a huge hole in the wall!" Kat clapped her hands together. I shrugged my shoulders and pointed towards X. He glared at me. "Ah yes! You were supposed to be watching her X!" Kat berated. X playfully hid from her, ducking out of the way of some not aimed punches.

"I was too watching her! It's not my fault that her temper is about as long as your boy cut hair!" X yelled back. Oh no. One thing you do not do is insult Kat's hair. It's very short and the boys like to tease her about it. Naturally she gets pissed off beyond belief.

Kat gasped dramatically. Her hand flew up to her hair. "It's called a PIXIE CUT! At least I'm not an ass who can't get a girl."

"Well you're a whore!"

"And you're a bastard!"

"Bitch!"

"Is that the best you've got jack-ass?"

"AH-HA! You already used ass to describe me." X cheered. The entire time Danker, Torry, and I were standing towards the side, cracking up. Whenever Kat and X got like this, (Which was often, almost as often as Jaxon and I), no one dared to intervene. We all just laughed.

Kat now resulted to violence. She punched his gut and he responded with a jab to her shoulder. She scoffed and stepped on his toes. His mistake was made in trying to get her off of him. Kat then did a simple karate kick to his stomach. X fell to the floor but Kat rebounded with the warp. It was actually pretty impressive, considering the entire time Kat was in four inch heels.

"And you hit like a girl." Kat walked back to where we all were standing. I did my best to compose myself but I failed. "Oh stop laughing Gra!"

"I, I can't!" I giggled.

"So where is everyone else?" X asked. I shrugged and fell to the floor. "Real mature Gra!" X scolded.

"Still at the bonfire. We were banished to this place." Kat snorted.

"Don't be ridiculous. We volunteered. Personally I was sick of hearing lover boy ask about Gra. It was revolting how much he cared." Danker said. I looked up from the floor. She took this as a sign to continue. "He started asking all these weird questions. Like favorite winter activity. Favorite novel, favorite hiding place, if you were still growing, your favorite memory, and a whole bunch of random crao I did not care about." I could feel my eyes narrow.

"He obviously cares a lot about you! He really wants to get to know you!" Kat chimed. What was with these people and talking about Seth? Honestly! Could they not see I do not care?

I went to yell at them but Torry stopped me. "We already had Gra freak out once because we wouldn't shut up about the imprint. I don't particular want to add another tally to that activity." Everyone seemed too agreed. I smiled graciously at Torry who held out his hand to help me.

"So what do you want to do?" X asked.

I shrugged. "Workout?" Naturally everyone yelled no.

"Movie?" Lou-B appeared in our circle of people. "Fires done, but Jaxon and Jen are talking to Sam."

"It could be a while! They told me this was not their first stop. I don't want to think about what they are doing." Tolad grimaced. All our faces were pulled tight in disgust of Jaxon and Jen taking their time getting home.

"Movie could be cool!" Clyde smiled. Oh Clyde and his cheery attitude!

"As long as it's not Disney." Grumbled Josh. And then there was Josh and his never ending PMSing.

"I CHOOSE!" Kat screamed and disappeared. That sent the warpers in a frenzy trying to stop her from putting a chi-ck flick in. Even I don't like chick flicks. Kat is the only girly girl out of four girls and seven guys.

The basement was too soon deserted. I laughed and shook my head. I turned back to the punching bag content on spending the night beating the crap out of it. Of course no one else could have it because the next thing I know is X is sticking a five dollar bill down my sports bra and scooped me up bridle style.

"There I just paid for a night of you doing my bidding and I say you will watch a movie with us. You can't honestly expect us being okay with you down here and the rest of us up there having a good time? Besides if I have to sit through White Chicks so can you!"

I knew I lost this battle so instead of fighting I said, "You just can't keep your hands off my tits can you?"

"Yeah right! Those baby As don't have anything on Kat's Cs!" He began to climb the stairs and I laughed.

I whispered in his ear, "Kat stuffs." X almost fell over, he was laughing so hard. For a moment I could pretend everything was normal. That didn't last long. X sat down on the couch and I kept my legs over his lap. We normally sat like this.

Like I said X and I were close. We would never be together romantically but damn were we close. Could we still be this close? Could he carry me around, and stick money down my shirt to get me to have fun? Could he still make perverted passes at me? Or would Seth kill him if he tried to touch me? The entire fleet was mostly guys, so could I still be with them?

I was scared. They were my family and I couldn't leave them, no matter how "perfect" the guy is for me.

**AN**: I would like to apologise again for being such a bad updater. I actually have most the story planned out/written, which brings me to my next question!  
>***I AM LOOKIN G FOR A BETA****<p>

I haven't actually gone onto the Beta forum thingy (I'm too scared to0 but I will soon) If you are interested PM me. I'm looking for someone to proofread/ write/ plan some chapters. If someone could help me this story would get out a lot faster! Please let me know!

I would also like to try to get another long story out. I love writing one shots, but I want a longer piece in the works. (Besides this one) Another reason for a beta because I have no idea where to start!

Thanks guys! I promise to try to update soon! As always REVIEW!

RW3~


	12. Screw This

Disclaimer: I own the warpers and that is it!

Screw this (Grace's POV)

"GRA! Wake the eff up already!" Jaxon screamed in my ear. I flipped out of my bed and on to the floor. Jaxon was lying on my bed laughing at the sight of me on the floor. I set a warp bomb at him, meaning the pressure on his forehead flipped him up vertically and then dropped him on his back on my bed.

"What do you want?" I snapped as I tried to disappear under my covers. Naturally Jaxon ripped the covers off and flopped next to me. He smiled wide and I glared at him. "Have a nice time with Jen last night?"

"I had a splendid time, and if you're trying to get me flustered you are going to have to try another method." He shrugged. I snorted and crossed my arms. I got up from my bed and warped to my dresser to get some clothes.

"So I had an interesting conversation with Sam last night. Very interesting." He stared at my ceiling as I threw on a clean shirt.

"So?" I asked. "What do I need to know?" Jaxon rolled over onto his belly and put his hands under his chin.

"Well, tonight we are going to have a practice so we can get used to everyone's fighting style." He stated. I nodded my approval as I changed into my favorite pair of skinny jeans. The ones with the ripped sides. "We also agreed that you need to see Seth. Before the practice."

"No."

"Gra."

"No." I threw on my jacket and went to warp but Jaxon grabbed my arm. We glared at each other for a while before he spat in my face.

"It's not just about you anymore Gra. What you do affects him too. You can't just go on pretending like it doesn't matter what you do, but it does. Your choices reflect in him!"

"I am NOT going to change my ways just for him Jaxon. I refuse to conform to him!"

"No one is asking you to conform. We are asking to just once think about someone other than yourself. You know, to actually feel for someone other than you!"

"Are you accusing me of not caring for my fleet? Because you know that is not true!"

"I never said that. Do not put words into my mouth Gra!"

"Shove off Jaxon!"

"No because you need to hear what I am saying. You have to change a little. You cannot still act the way you are acting right now! You cannot continue to be this cold heartless person!"

"Well that's who I am. I am cold. I am heartless. And hey! I'll even say I'm a bitch. But I don't care nor will I ever. Seth needs to stop being so weak."

"Seth's not the weak one here Gra. You are." He let that sink in. I hated being weak. He dropped his arm and shrugged. "But whatever, go off to Europe or visit your street friends. I don't care. You can even go and sulk in your tree. Just know that everything you do will be reflected in Seth." Jaxon's eyes were cold and hard, not sparkling blue like normal. I was sure mine were shinning in a similar way.

I would not let myself seem weak, especially in front of Jaxon of all people. So naturally I warped. I turned out in a street in Berlin. Perfect. I knew the streets well, including a few good bars.

**(Seth POV)**

"Where is she?" I said through clinched teeth. Everyone was here for the practice, at the agreed time, and at the agreed place, except for my imprint.

"Dunno man." A warper said. His name was X if I recalled correctly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? How can you NOT know? I mean where could she be?" I screeched at him. X put up two hands as the universal _WOAH_ sign.

"We'll she hasn't mastered intergalactic warping, so she must still be on this planet." The sarcastic one, Lou-B shrugged. "So that narrows our possibilities!"

Danker slapped Lou-B, which seemed like all she did, since from when I met her until now. "What this idiot means is, Gra and Jaxon had a huge fight this morning and we haven't seen either of them since then. Jaxon should come, soonish. But Gra does what she wants. When she gets mad, she'll disappear, for a while. She won't come back unless it appeals to her. She could be gone hours, days, even weeks on end."

"She one time took a two week cruise on the Caribbean because she was too stressed out, and Jaxon was getting on her case, again." Torry imputed.

"So this is normal?" I gasped. Sam touched my arm sympathetically. I would not phase I would not phase.

"Fairly!" Most the warpers chimed. Kat warped to my side and patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry Sethie! She can handle herself!" I stared at the hyper girl with my mouth open.

I heard Quil ask from behind me, "Sethie?" No one had ever called me Sethie. I hated it coming from Kat's mouth but I knew I could not change it. I had a feeling Kat would call me whatever she would like, with or without my consent.

"Is Gra here?" Jaxon appeared out of nowhere. Kat shook her head. "No sightings?" Kat shrugged again. Jaxon seemed down and stressed out. He turned to us. "I'm sorry, she is being unbelievably difficult. She probably won't show. We'll begin without her." And so we did.

Jaxon explained some basics about how the warpers fought. I forced myself to listen even though I did not want to. I wanted to be with Grace. I wanted to see her and know she was okay. However I was here, she was somewhere on this planet and I was stuck listening to battle tactics.

"So we will be appearing and reappearing constantly. That way we will be one step ahead of the bloodsuckers. I think we just need to work on fighting together. At the same time." Jaxon explained.

"I agree, we need to get used to playing off each other." Sam said. "I think we should just pair off, one warper, one wolf and then have mock fights."

"That sounds great!" Jaxon smiled.

"Yes and then we can sit and talk about how we feel. Why a mock fight?" Grace snapped. She had appeared in the back of the warpers, leaning against a tree. The warpers quickly parted so we could see her better.

Her hair was back in a ponytail and she was wearing skinny jeans with holes in them. Her shirt was cut very low and was a dark red color. She was wearing black flats. I then noticed her eyes. They were bloodshot and she looked woozy.

"You're drunk." Jaxon called out. Grace smiled evilly and warped next to Jaxon.

"Damn straight big brother. I am completely and utterly drunk." She slurred. She didn't act like a normal drunk person though. She seemed completely in control of her actions. "And I want to fight. Not mock fight. That is pathetic!"

"Where did she get drunk? She's underage!" Embry whispered to me. I shrugged. I also couldn't believe she was drunk. The pack always seemed like the people who would get drunk and drink a lot but we weren't. I had never tasted alcohol. The fact that Grace drunk enough to be drunk was concerning. Very concerning. All I could think about was what I got myself into by imprinting on her.

"I know all the great bars on the streets of Berlin. I spent half a year there once. Plus I am legal there! My friends were able to hook me up with some great deals!" She laughed. Yup, she was drunk. It did not affect her hearing though.

"Get back into your spot Gra." Jaxon ordered. He looked very intimidating but Grace laughed. He looked down at her and glared. She got back up in his face and put her hands on her hips.

"Um, no." She sassed. Everyone was silent in this clearing. I was terrified for her. I wanted to dive in and protect her but I knew that would probably get me killed by Sam and the M'urrad siblings. I did not know who to be more scared of. If Jaxon hurt Grace I would slaughter him.

"Gracelia Corinth-Mort M'urrad. Get your ass back into line before I warp it into next century." That was the first time I heard Grace's full name and he spoke it with a southern flair. If he wasn't speaking so harshly to her I would think it was the most beautiful thing. But he was ordering her so I was defensive.

"Gracie babe." Much to my surprise, X warped next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Snap out of it!" She closed her eyes and then X really crossed a line. He took some paper money and stuck it down her shirt! I saw red. He whispered something in her ear, that I couldn't hear and she giggled. Jaxon rolled his eyes and glared at the two of them.

HE got MY Grace to GIGGLE! That asshole! I could not believe his nerve. I was going to kill him. No, I was going to torture him and then kill him and burn his bones to fix a dinner for MY Grace. Embry tried to hold me back but I was already trying to lunge at him. "Get the hell away from her!" I screamed.

Grace, X, Jaxon, and Sam all turned at me. Grace's eyes were wide. X's mouth was open in shock while Jaxon glared at me too. Sam was yelling at me to not phase. To try and control myself. All I wanted to do was kill X.

"Vamps! They are tracing my scent. Three minutes tops and that is only if they are terrible trackers!" Jen yelled. She had just warped into the clearing. I had not realized she was gone. I stopped shaking as the clearing erupted into chaos.

"We will all be wearing neon orange arm bands. DO NOT ATTACK US!" Jaxon ordered. Kat was handing out the arm bands right as Lou-B chimed "Pretty please with a cherry on top."

_Whack!_

Danker did another one of her signature slaps up side Lou-B's head. Surprisingly many people laughed. Maybe we were actually thinking of each other as partners or even friends. There were people yelling out good lucks but I made sure to grab Grace before she left.

"Grace!" She turned to glare at me but I kept my grip on her arm. As long as I held her arm she couldn't warp (a trick I learned from Jaxon). "Listen. You're drunk and you don't have to do this."

"Oh that's real sweet, but my intoxication won't affect my ability to fight." She smiled at me. It was fake and she was uberly annoyed. I had to stand my ground though. Grace was stubborn and rude. My polar opposite but she was my imprint and she did not need to fight!

"Please Grace. For me?" I asked again. She rolled her eyes and tore out of my grip. She disappeared half a second later. I looked up into the trees and she was talking to Danker. "GRACE!" I screamed again. She met my eyes and gave me a little salute.

"Come on Seth!" Quil yanked me into the forest. I stripped and phased.

_Trouble in Paradise? – Leah_

_Shut-up –Me _

_Poor Sethie, you have an impossible imprint. – Jared_

_You know I was talking to Kat and she said that X and Grace were nothing but really good friends. – Embry_

_More like friends with benefits. – Leah_

_Major benefits! Did you see how he stuck money down her shirt? – Brady_

_SHUT THE HELL UP! - Me_

_Which one is Kat again? – Quil_

_The really hot single one! – Embry_

_And Embry's motive is revealed. – Leah_

_Dude she's like twenty and you're like fifteen- Paul_

_I'm sixteen! – Embry_

_It's still illegal! – Jared_

_ Can we stop talking about Kat and focus on the upcoming battle. – Sam_

_ You know who is really hot? Jen. – Brady_

_ I'm not even going to try to explain how wrong that is. – Paul_

_ For the love of god Sethie! Stop worrying about Grace! – Jacob_

_ I can't help it! What if she gets hurt? - Me_

_Don't blame yourself Sethie. She's only an uncontrollable bitch who has some serious brother issues and cannot control her temper! Why did you imprint on her? She seems like Paul's perfect match. – Collin_

_She's pretty hot. I'd tap that. – Paul_

I tore through the bushes and tackled Paul. We were growling and rolling around each other. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" The warpers chanted from the trees.

_STOP! - Sam_

Unfortunately we had to listen to our alpha. I walked back into the bushes and looked up at Grace. She was talking to Danker and Jaxon. Jaxon was motioning to an area away from the bushes and was talking heavily with his hands. He seemed to be giving them an order. I was wondering what on Earth he was talking about.

_What are they doing? – Jacob _

_He seems to be telling them to go somewhere else. – Embry_

_Well hopefully that will calm poor Sethie's mind. – Leah_

_Don't patronize Seth. He's going through a rough time. – Sam_

_Doesn't look like we will have anytime! Here come the uglies! – Paul_

Just like that, Vampires bursted out of the forest and the battle begun.

**AN**: Hum… I wonder what Jaxon was telling Grace and Danker to do, tell me what you think IN A REVIEW! :D  
>I'm all done with school so hopefully I will be able to post once or twice a week. If anyone has any ideas for the story let me know! I'm always open for suggestions!<p>

Review Review Review!

Until next time

RW3~


	13. Seeing the Unforeseen

Disclaimer: I own the warpers and that is it!

Seeing the Unforeseen (Grace's POV)

While the sandy tan wolf (who I am assuming is my-oh- so loyal and loving soul mate) is fighting a redish color wolf probably for my honor or such-not, I was engrossed in my brothers words. Danker and I were on the same tree listening for our orders.

You see, this vampire war was much like any other war. You've got your generals (older experienced Vamps), the main leader who directs everything (the red-headed), and the soldiers (the newborns). This war had battles, wins and losses. There was strategy and plans. Above all there were sneak attacks.

Yes sneak attacks, which was what brother dearest was talking to Danker and I about. "Destroy their camp. Leave nothing behind. The camp should be empty." He motioned to the general direction of the camp. "As long as you wait for my signal." He spoke harshly and was glaring at me.

"Grace." Danker "coughed"

I continued to stare at my brother but said, "That was once Danker. Who went on a killing spree after they captured you and told you we were dead?"

"Shut-up Gracelia!" She snapped. I had obviously brought up a sore subject but hey, I play dirty.

"Enough! Both of you!" Jaxon growled. "Wait for my signal. Do the job. Do it right. Understood?"

"Don't worry big brother! You can trust Danker and I." I smiled at him. Jaxon just gave me a hard stare. Evidently he was still upset by my drunken state earlier. You see, I can get drunk, but it doesn't last long and I get no hangover. So no problems with alcohol for the warpers! I was just about over it but Jaxon was still upset that I had gotten drunk in the first place.

"As long as lover boy can cooperate." Danker sighed. She crossed her arms and nodded to the bushes. Seth was looking up to me in Wolf form. We all looked at him and sighed.

"I'll take care of it." He said very mysteriously. I didn't have time to ask how because Vampires sprinted into the clearing and the battle began.

I jump out of the tree and landed on a new-born. I snapped his neck in one easy move. As I was searching for my next victim Seth barreled over to me. He blocked my body from the fight and growled at any vamps that looked at me.

I scoffed at his behavior and warped to the other side of the fight. X was in close combat with a newborn but I snuck up behind it and snap its neck. "Thanks." He breathed before going to the next vamp. I turned and was ready to fight, only to be met with tan fur.

"Seth!" I growled. His wolf turned to me with wide eyes. He was afraid I was hurt; I could read it in his eyes. I put on my best poker face and warped back to the other side. That was the pattern we assumed. I would warp, start to fight a vamp and he would sprint over, make it impossible for me to fight and then I would warp again.

"Toronto!" Jaxon yelled. It was his favorite place to visit and it was also the signal. I turned to find my brother in the fight. He nodded to me.

"New Orleans!" Danker yelled before leaving the battle.

"Berlin!" I yelled and warped away. My parting thought was, oddly enough, Seth was going to kill me.

"So that was a disaster." Danker snorted. "I saw lover boy prancing around you, and I am surprised you let him live." We were far from the fight but not far from the danger. We were going to try to take out one of the "generals." The entire fight was terrible. It was like the warpers were fighting the vamps and the wolfs. Not one warper and wolf fought together. So much for being partners. Especially once they figured this battle was a decoy.

Jaxon arranged the other meeting to draw out the Vamps. We knew there was going to be a battle today. The whole point to the meeting was for the vamps to leave their camp and general unguarded. That way Danker and I could swoop down and take out the big cheeses. I figured the wolfs were not going to like being played.

"I have no idea why I didn't. I guess I'm listening to Jaxon and trying to see things the way he does." I put the sarcasm on _see things_.

"Don't tell me you're going soft on me Gra! I'm already dealing with Kat!"

"If he every pulls a stunt like that again, I will punch his lights out."

"That's my girl!" Danker cheered. I rolled my eyes and punched her shoulder. I heard a twig break off to my left and I immediately pulled into my stance. Danker followed my suit but I could almost feel her confusion. We were careful and far enough away from the camp and battle that no one should be following us.

"Chill out. I'm not going hurt you girls." Lou-B snorted and walked out of the bushes.

"LOU-B?" We both gasped. I scrunched my nose and pulled my lips into an "O"

"Don't look too happy to see me Gra." He shrugged and joined our journey to the camp. Danker and I looked at each other but ran to follow him.

"What on earth are you doing here?" I asked.

"Like I would really let you two go off and fight a leader without me! I mean come-on! Who says you two get to have all the fun." He shrugged

"How did you know?" Danker asked.

"Next time you should probably have Jaxon talk to you guys out of earshot."

"I thought we were!" I murmured. We walked up to the bush and peeked out. Sure enough, there was the leader of this particular camp as well as two others. A few newborns remained, probably acting as guards.

"Well, obviously not because I heard every word. So how are we going to play this?" Lou-B whispered.

"Danker to the left and take out the left two guards. Lou-B circle around and start a fire. Then go after the left two guards. I'll go down the middle and distract the generals. After you two are done come and we will finish them off. Understood? Wait for my signal" I ordered. They nodded to me and Danker disappeared while Lou-B pulled out a match. "Go." I whispered.

"WAIT!" Lou-B said. "Look!" he pointed to the other side, where someone was walking out of a tent. "Is that?" His voice trailed off. My eyes grew wide in disbelieve. There was no way in Hell it was actually him. I hadn't seen him in a long time and I always assumed he was now off being happy with his life.

"That's not Jaxon I it?" Danker reappeared at Lou-B's side. No it couldn't have been Jaxon. It was to pale to be Jaxon, too mean, too cold. Besides Jaxon had a birthmark on the left side of his neck. This monster had not birthmark.

I breathed, "No. It's Mathew. And he's a vamp."

Mathew's cold red eyes looked to where we were hiding. "Hello little sister." He growled. The other Vamps took quick notice of our hiding spot. Our main advantage of surprise was taken from us.

"Go! Hold no mercy!" I ordered. Danker went to the left, and Lou-B started the fire, but I went straight for Mathew.

**(SETH POV)**

When Grace disappeared about half way through the battle, I lost it. I ripped through any Vamps I could. I knew that she was not disappearing to safety, only to something more dangerous. The battle was now over and we were going to grill Jaxon until he gave us an answer.

"Will someone please explain way Grace left?" I yelled. The wolfs were strewn about the clearing in a haphazard formation, but the warpers were in a perfect formation while Jaxon in the front.

"Yeah! Where did Danker, Lou-B and Grace go? Why did they bail on us?" Sam snapped.

"They did not bail on us. Grace and Danker had a separate mission to do, as for Lou-B, well, I guess he choice to follow them. It doesn't matter because it looks like they finished it." Jaxon pointed to a smoke cloud in the sky.

"That's about where the camp was." Jacob noted in awe.

"Yup! That was the plan. We were hoping that our combine scent would lure out the vamps, which it did. That way Danker and Grace could swoop in and take out what we like to call the generals, which they did. All in all it was a rather successful afternoon!" Kat cheered. Once she took a longer look at our faces her perky attitude fell. "Well what's with the long faces?"

"And when were we going to be let in on this plan?" Sam snapped. I was in shock. How could they have not told us? They knew what Grace meant to me and yet they put her in some serious danger. Plus they completely betrayed our trust. I knew Sam was feeling used and not valued by the warpers.

"Well, I was hoping they would have made it back by now and we would not be having this discussion. It was my choice as alpha of my fleet. It just simply did not concern you. It did not affect you in any way so I did not see a point in telling you." Jaxon shrugged. Kat smirked, X laughed, Josh yawned and Jen rolled her eyes. It was clear; we were not equals in their eyes.

"That's where you are wrong. We are partners which means you will tell us your crazy ass plans. Plus if it concerns Grace it concerns Seth and if it concerns Seth, damn straight it concerns us. If we are going to be working together you will start to see us as your equals which means telling us things." Sam growled.

"But, you see Samuel, I do not hand out privileges, you have to earn them." Jaxon laughed. I was really beginning to hate warpers. At first they are fun people, but they are all controlling jerks.

"How are we supposed to earn these "privileges" if you won't tell us anything?" Paul yelled.

"You figure it out!" Clyde responded. "It's what the rest of us had to do."

There was silence in the clearing as the warpers smirked at us. They had somehow taken the position of power and I hated it. There was nothing we could do though. We couldn't beat them and breaking the agreement meant I couldn't see Grace. I could tell Sam was trying to figure this out. The warpers looked like they were sharing a good joke, which they were, us.

"Jaxon!" Grace appeared in the far side of the clearing with Danker in her arms. Grace looked tired and Danker was hurt. Danker was pale and clutching her arm. It was either broken or dislocated.

"What the hell happened?" Jaxon actually looked concerned as the two of them booked it over to the warpers. Lou-B appeared behind them, looking murderous.

"I think it's dislocated." Danker gasped. Grace moved a little faster to get to Jaxon but Lou-B's voice stopped her.

"And it's all that bitch's fault!" Lou-B yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Grace. The wolfs were quickly forgotten as Grace and Lou-B began a full out argument.

"My fault? How the hell is this, my fault?" Grace screeched. She let go of danker and turned on her heel. Danker walked straight into Jaxon's arms. Jaxon held her in a protective hug.

"You should have killed him when you had the chance!" Lou-B walked right up to Grace. I went to run to her side, but Embry held me back. Even though Lou-B towered over Grace, she seemed to be glaring straight into his soul.

"I fought him best I could!"

"You had at least six different chances to snap his neck! He is young and sloppy!"

"He wasn't even the one to throw Danker into that god-damned tree!" Grace screamed. This was not my calm, cool, collected Grace. Something had obviously shaken her up and it killed me that I wasn't there for her.

"You were the one to say have no fucking mercy! I didn't, Danker didn't but you let that bastard go free!" Lou-B shoved her. Grace backed up and touched her shoulder. She didn't attack like we all thought (which even surprised the other warpers), I even saw she was fighting tears.

"Do you really think that you could have killed him? I thought I could but every time I couldn't. This time it's personal!" She gasped back.

"SHUT-UP!" Jaxon ordered. There was an invisible pressure put on Grace and Lou-B because they both fell to the floor. I'm assuming it was the warp. "Stop talking while I focus on Danker. Honestly, you two know better than that! We treat the injured first."

The force was let up on the two of them, but they just sat there. Jaxon took Danker's arm and braced her body. In another second he popped her arm back in place. She let out a squeal but said nothing. "Better?" Jaxon asked and she nodded. X came up and took her back into the fleet's formation. When they past a few warpers touched her arm and spoke words of encouragement but none of them moved.

Jaxon then turned his attention back to Grace and Lou-B on the ground. "So what the Hell happened?" He asked. Lou-B was staring at Danker but Grace was staring off into the distance.

She cleared her voice. "We took care of what we were supposed to. The three generals and any leftover vamps."

"But?" Jaxon leaned forward and put his hands out. There was another part of the story, which Grace wasn't telling.

"There was an unforeseen complication which I could not take care of. I thought I could, but it turned out to be a lot harder and I let him go. I put my fleet in danger and I let a survivor go. And I'm sorry." She shrugged. She was still fighting tears but was holding her poker face.

Jaxon's arms and shoulders dropped. "Why? This is so unlike you Grace. You leave no survivors. You don't lose." He sounded broken. It was like his team just lost their winning streak, which I guess he did, in a weird sense.

"Say the name." Lou-B prodded. He had eyes only for Danker though, which made me wonder if something was going on.

Grace said nothing but a tear slipped down her face. I wanted to go to her but both Embry and Quil were holding me back. "What was it Gra?" Kat asked softly.

"Tell us Grace." "Come on Grace" "Who was it?" "Please Gra!" "You can trust us!" the voices of the warpers sounded as one.

"Gra." Jaxon said. He said it harshly but with kindness in his face. Grace stood up suddenly and faced him.

"Mathew. Our Mathew. He is a fucking Vampire Jaxon! Your twin is a bloodsucker and I couldn't do it." She screamed. "I wanted to kill him! I was driven to do it! But when it came time, I couldn't! I can't end our brother Jaxon!"

The clearing fell to an even quieter silence. I don't even think anyone breathed. Grace let the tears run down her face and made no move to wipe them off. Kat brought her hands to her face and the other warpers just looked hurt. Lou-B warped to Danker's side and held her as she cried. This was the weakest I've even seen these people.

"Everyone go out tonight. No one at ranch tonight. Gra, meet up at our home at nine." Jaxon whispered before he disappeared. None of the other warpers moved.

"You heard the man!" Kat took control. He voice wasn't perky like it normally was. It was sad and life-less. "Don't do anything stupid, illegal, or results in death, injury or scarring to the face. Meet up tomorrow at ranch by 10. Sharp." She had attempted to be funny, but it failed miserably. That's when the warpers started to disappear.

After a few moments, only Grace was left standing. She was in shock, staring at the spot Jaxon had been standing in. "Grace," Sam tried.

That broke her out of her trace. Her eyes snapped to mine. "Meet me at the beach in five minutes. Don't be late." She warped away a split second later. That was one thing I would not be late for.

**AN**:Yay! Grace and Seth finally have a sort-of date! Tell me what you thought! And how bout that plot twist? And you thought Mathew wouldn't be important, pssh!

Review Review Review!

Until next time

RW3~


	14. You've Got One Shot

AN: Are you impressed how fast I got this out? Cuz I am. But here is the moment you all have been waiting for… Something happens with Grace and Seth!

Disclaimer: The warpers are mine and mine alone!

You've Got One Shot (Grace POV)

I had no idea why I told Seth to meet me at the beach. It was like my brain shut down and was just spewing things. Yet here I am at the First Beach waiting for Seth to walk out of the bushes. I was actually waiting for someone who called me their "soul mate" I didn't know if it was better to hug him or kick his ass. Honestly, I was thinking of doing both.

There he was. He was walking over to me with a slouched back and his hands dug into his pocket. I did not know what his secret weapon was (I refused to believe that there was some magical wolf thing making me feel attracted to him) but the sight of him made me forget about all the crap that was going on with Mathew and Jaxon.

"Hey," He said. He was nervous; I could tell instantly. "How are you?"

"Listen Seth, cut the crap. I don't know what I am here, talking to you. I'm conflicted about my feelings for you. I don't really believe this whole "I imprinted on you and you are my soul mate" thing and there is a part of me that really just wants to leave and never see you again." I stated. It came out a little harsher than intended because he looked down, probably expecting me to leave. "But I do know that I am starting to see things the way you do, and if I thought I knew who my soul mate was, I'd want them to give me a chance."

His head snapped up and he smiled at me. It was a smile bigger than a two year old's at Christmas. I couldn't help but laugh. We started walking down the beach at a slow tempo. We were silent, and waiting for something to break the ice. I have to say it was a comfortable silence and it was nice to be with him. I kept waiting for him to say something cliché like _"What's you favorite color." _Then again he probably already asked Danker that. Instead he went in the completely opposite direction.

"I'm sorry about Mathew and all that stuff. It must be hard knowing the guy who betrayed your family is now your mortal enemy." He shrugged. I stopped and gave him the most confused look I could. "Wha-?" He asked, looking back at me.

I had to laugh, "Amazing conversation starter Seth." He smiled but shrugged. "But Mathew didn't just betray my family he betrayed our fleet and tribe. It's refreshing to know that one of us will have the pleasure of ripping his head off." I smiled and it was Seth's turn to give a nervous chuckle. "Wha-?" I said sarcastically, mimicking him.

"It's just you never fail to amaze me, Grace" He sighed.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I inquired and pulled on his arm. He looked at his arm and broke into a huge smile. After I racked my mind I realized it was the first time we had touched nicely, all other times were either in battle or for my "protection". I also realized it does not take a lot to make these wolfs happy.

"It means that you never do what I expect or think you will. You're always a surprise."

"Well, is that a good or bad thing?"

"Neither, both, any or, it's just different."

"Okay now is it good different or bad different?" I questioned. I didn't know whether to be insulted or not. I really did not know what Seth's magical power was but he could make me relax and feel happy. I could see myself enjoying spending time with him. Seth choose to ignore me until I bumped into him.

"Grace! You're freezing!" Seth noticed. I hadn't realized it but it was very cold here, at least compared to New Mexico. I had been leaning into Seth because he radiates heat. He pulled away from me only to take off his sweatshirt. I didn't know why he had it with him, he obviously did not need one, but I was glad when he handed it to me. It was warm and smelled rather good.

We walked in silence for another moment, before he broke it with another peculiar question. "Do you think you can take out Mathew?"

I faltered. "I- I don't know. Right now yes, yes I can but once I was fighting him, all I could do was remember him as my big brother. The good one, the one he used to be. Then I just can't do it. Jaxon once be able to either. Plus he and Jaxon are identical, well before he turned." I spat on the word. "Jen will only be able to see Jaxon. Josh, Tolad, X, Clyde, and Mathew were all buddy buddies growing up. I don't think they will be able to either. Considering Kat used to have a major thing for Mathew, yeah not happening. Torry's not strong enough. Mathew taught Danker how to play baseball, and told her never to let any guys stop her from doing the sports she loves. That leaves Lou-B but I just don't think he has it in him. None of us do, at least, not with Mathew."

Seth nodded, "So it's not as easy as it seems."

"Yeah, I'm not sure what we will do."

"You will figure something out. And Grace, You have the wolfs. We are partners and if you guys can't, then we will. We have a long way to go but we are here for you guys."

"Yeah, none of the warpers are pretty good at accepting help." I breathed a laugh. Seth gave me a one arm hugged before returning his hands into his pocket. We continued our walk. I took notice of the cliffs around the beach and immediately got an idea.

"Do you guys ever cliff dive here?" I asked eagerly. He smiled at my expression.

"Yeah, all the time! Have you ever?"

"No but I've always wanted to!" I almost yelled. Where we live in New Mexico, there are no cliffs and water. I've been meaning to try it but I've never had the time.

"I will take you but the waters a little cold for you right now." He promised.

"Oh and not for you?" I accused.

"Nope! I run at a toasty 108 degrees! I'm never cold." He smirked.

"Well I'm a warper and I will only stay in the water for impact or right before impact so HA! We will go cliff diving and soon!" I declared. He playfully pushed me and I laughed. I hadn't realized it but I was having fun with Seth.

"Fine, but don't cry to me when your toes freeze off!"

"HEY! You never answered my question from before! Good different or bad different?" I returned to our much earlier conversation.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He feigned innocence.

"SETH!" I gasped. I tugged on his arm again. "Please!"

"Fine, its good different. I can't believe you would even think it was bad!"

"Well, I'm not perfect in everyone's eyes!" I shrugged. Then a question that had been bugging me came up, "Seth, why me?"

The light mood of our walk faded and we were left in silence. He stopped walking and looked out to the sunset. I stood next to him and tried to read his face. He was thinking but showed no other emotion. Instead I started to notice things about him that I never had before. His broad shoulders made him like a wall, and he was so much taller than me, probably by a half a foot or more. His arms were huge and he wasn't even flexing. He was definitely built well, and I wondered how much it had to deal with him being a wolf.

Oh dear god I sounded like a 12 year old fan girl.

"To be honest Grace, I don't know. We have no control over this at all. The universe just made us as a match. We complete each other I guess. Imprinting isn't love at first sight. We are just two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. It's up to us on what we make of it. Does that help?" He gave me a sheepish grin.

"Yeah it does." I smiled back but it faltered. He noticed and his eyes prodded me for a reason. "It's just I'm not ever going to be like the other imprints. I am a fighter and I won't sit things out. I'm not ever going to be like Kim or Emily."

"I don't expect you to be."

"Then explain this afternoon." I waved my arms. How could he say that when he just tried to get me to stop fighting?

"I used to think that, but then I saw the fire in your eyes, and your determination. I saw how you helped Danker and went into the battle fearless. I'm starting to understand you now and I know you aren't going to watch from the sides. I want to help you instead of stopping you."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." His voice was emphasized and I saw his determination. I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around him. He was in shock at first but then hugged me back. We stayed like that while the sun set.

The sun just set. "What time is it?" I asked hurriedly. I broke the moment but I had something else to deal with.

"Um, I don't know maybe 8:30ish? A little later?" he said with a shrug.

"SHOOT! I have to go!" I tore away from his arms. He wasn't unhappy; in fact he gave me a little wave before he started to walk away. "Oh! Seth!" He turned back around and I lifted my hand in a wave. "Thank you, for everything."

"Anytime Grace, I will always be here for you." Was the last thing I heard before I warped.

Damn. I give Seth Clearwater one shot to prove himself and he played all his cards right. Damn.

**AN**: How was that for a nice little Seth and Grace date? It was so much fun to write and they will be getting together soon.

Let me know what you want next! Grace talking to Jaxon or Seth talking to the wolfs?

Review Review Review!

Until next time

RW3~


	15. Uncomfortable talks

**I'm back! Did you miss me? Just as an FYI this chapter kinda stinks but I wanted to just get it out there so the story can pick up and then hopefully start posting soon! Sorry for the so long wait but enjoy! The next chapter should be mucho better. **

**Disclaimer: The warpers are mine. Only, only, ONLY mine! BWAHAHAHAHA**

Uncomfortable talks, and convincing like a pro (Seth POV)

I was on cloud nine as I walked back to Sam's. I had a magical moment with Grace. She didn't hate me! She was willing to give me a chance. When she first hugged me I thought I was dreaming, but then I realized it was real and I was in heaven. I hope she realized how perfect she fit into my arms.

I waltzed into the door, my happiness flooding around me. Unfortunately the tension stopped my happiness. Sam was mad and now all the other wolfs were too. My smile fell and I looked my alpha in the eye.

"Seth."

"Sam."

"Did you have a nice talk with Grace?" He asked through clenched teeth. Emily peered out of the kitchen with Kim and Claire. The other wolfs were drilling holes into me.

"Yes it was amazing."

"Did she explain her brother's actions?" He snarled. I had never seen Sam so unhappy but he looked murderous.

"Only that the warpers have a hard time accepting help." I stated. Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes. I felt the need to defend my mate but also the strong urge to stand with my pack. "I don't want to be in the middle, but I don't have much of a choice. What the warpers did was wrong and Grace knows it. That is their way though and we have to be open to that. We are partners and we have to compromise and meet in the middle. "

"Seth is right." A sweet voice said from behind Sam. He jumped and flinched. It was Grace doing her warper thing. She grinned slightly at the fact she was able to startle Sam.

"Must you always do that?" Sam snapped. Her grin quickly fell and her seriousness returned. She crossed her arms as Sam stalked towards her. He got right up in her face. I went to move but Leah shook her head at me. Her message was clear. If I played the good guy, Grace would get mad at me. I had to let her fight this one. I couldn't just swoop in to her rescue. She would probably glare me down and never to speak to me again.

Though I wouldn't put it past her to just hit me either.

"What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Jaxon planning your next strategy, which we won't know about until it's actually going on?" Sam growled. I had to bit my tongue when he opened his mouth. I wanted to go to Grace, but she held her ground and glared right back at him.

"I came to apologize but if you don't want it then fine!" She snarled. In an act of annoyance, she lifted her right hand and inspected her nails. I laughed silently at her antics. Her blue eyes rolled over to me and I winked at her. I could tell the other wolfs were shocked I was not right by her side. This was a completely unimprint like thing to do.

"Why would you apologize? You obviously don't value us as partners!" Sam yelled with and arm wave. Grace actually began to laugh. I was confused but as always, she had a semi-witty comeback.

"Are you daft? If we didn't value your help, then we wouldn't have used you in the plan at all!" She yelled back. "We are perfectly capable of winning this by ourselves but no! Jaxon wants help. Here's a news flash Sam. They know you now. They know you are fighting on our side. If you don't fight back then they will hunt you down and kill you.

"They can't kill us." Sam snapped. "We are stronger than the vamps."

"But they can kill Emily, or Billy, or maybe even little Claire. They are hundreds of them. You take time to get to the attacks but I can be there before you can even phase." She snapped back. Sam's eyes darted to Emily and he was suddenly fearful. "Oh did you not realize it? Her scent is all over you and vice versa. They will do anything to hurt you. Trust me, I know."

I made a mental note to ask her about it. Her eyes looked into each other the wolfs before settling on me. "Just imagine what is most important to you. They will take it from you and destroy it. There are so many of them they can wipe out your little reservation. Ha. You need us Sam. You've started in on this journey and now you have to finish it." Her eyes were now on Sam. I could tell why she was the true alpha. She was very convincing. True she scared the crap out of us but, the point is still there.

"Think about it Sam. You know how many Vamps are out there. Try to imagine fighting that battle today, without us. Or what would happen if you don't make it out. Food for thought." She whispered the last one. She almost had an evil glint in her eye, and then she was gone. For the first time since I phased I felt cold. Claire ran across the room to Quil. No one even breathed.

"They need us Sam. And we sure as hell need them." I whispered. "None of them will be able to take out Mathew. We need to learn how to work together but we have to keep working together."

His face turned red as he glared at me. His anger boiled over and he punched the wall. "I hate them. I hate her." He murmured. I swallowed my anger and continued to glare at him.

"Things will change but you have to trust them first." That actually came from Quil and I was surprised to see him take my side.

"One more chance! That's all they have!" Sam yelled. His finger was pointed at me. "One more chance and then we start fighting them." With those dark words he stalked out of the house and phased, shredding his clothes. All the other wolfs were looking at me. I sighed. I was exhausted.

**AN: Like I said, kinda suckish… but I've already started the next chapter so that should be better! I still want to know what you are thinking, so REVIEW!**

**Love**

**RW3~**


	16. One Last Chance

**AN: HAPPT CHRISTMAS! So what if it's a day late. PSH! Technicalities. Here is my present to you! I hope you enjoy! It's mainly warper centric but I had so much fun writing it. It really introduces them more. Without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the warpers. They are from my mind only! **

One Last Chance (Grace Pov)

After I apologized to the wolves (gag), I warped back to my old house in New Mexico. It was the house I used to live in, once upon a time ago when my parents were alive and Mathew wasn't a vamp. We used to farm cattle so it was an old ranch house. However it was long since touched after that night seven or so years ago, because no one knew what to do with it. It was Jaxon and I's meeting place in times of desperation. This was a time of desperation.

I warped into the living room. Jaxon was standing at the window, facing away from me. I saw his face in the reflection. He was thinking. "You're late." It was 9:08.

"When I got here you were nowhere to be found so I went to talk to the wolves."

"I know I can smell them on you." He turned back to me. "What are we supposed to do Gra?"

"I don't know." I shrugged and sat on the floor. I then laid back and put my hands under my head. I was looking up at the ceiling and the figures the paint made. Jaxon followed my suit.

"The wolves hate us, Lou-B is pissed at the world, Danker's hurt, Mathew's a vamp, and you're an imprint. Seth wants to kill X, You are still stubborn as all get out, we cannot fight functionally with the wolves and all in all it was one hell of a day." He sighed.

"Tell me about it." It was silent for another moment before I had an idea. This was kinda like an old game Jaxon, Mathew and I all used to play. "You remember the shapes in the ceiling game we used to play when we were kids?" I asked him. He rotated his head to look at me.

"Yeah?"

"Well everything is kinds like that. All our problems are jumbled up like the lines in the paint. We just need to attack each problem individually and then we can see the picture." One of his eyebrows raised and I rolled my eyes. Evidently he needed more explanation. "Like Danker. We can take her off of warp for one day. And then re-evaluate and either put her back in or keep her healing. Done. As for Lou-B and I, pissed at the world and stubborn as hell are just in our nature. That's something the wolves need to learn about us. We will try to keep it under control."

I was on a roll and had his full attention. "The imprint thing actually works towards out advantage. They cannot hurt me nor can they cut off all contact to us. They need me for Seth (gag) but we need them for Mathew. When the time is right, they can kill Mathew, taking the burden off of us. And we just all need to stop seeing us as partners. In order for this thing to work we need to be friends. We have to trust them. If we can start being friends then half our problems will be gone. We have to right things with them, and then the picture is done." I stared at him with wide eyes. He looked at me as if I was some type of monster.

"Who are you again?" He propped himself up on his elbow like me. I rolled my eyes and laid back down.

"Seth can still go take his imprint magic and lovey dovey ness and take a flying leap off a cliff."

He nodded and also laid back down. 'There's the Grace I know and love. Anti-social and all. You must of said friendship at least 6 times. How'd it feel coming out of your mouth."

"Like vinegar." He laughed and fell into silence. "We are going to get through this though."

"I know I know." He whispered. We both fell asleep to the sound of each other's breathing.

~~~~ Page Break~~~

By the time we got back to the ranch, it was alive and full of noise. The ranch was our home. All 11 of us lived together mainly because of tradition but also because we would never fit in anywhere else. A lot of the warpers still have family down in the reservation about 4 miles south of the ranch, and visited them often but they all lived here.

The kitchen was the heart of the noise (why we have a kitchen I don't know cuz we don't eat but whatever) Jen was mothering Danker who was trying to warp. Lou-B was arm wrestling X with Josh taking bets on who would win, Clyde was discussing something with Torry in hushes tones. Kat was chasing Tolad upstairs somewhere yelling about ruining her hair. This was our family.

Jaxon was also smiling. People in the kitchen fell silent. Jaxon's cheerful attitude was noted. "What?" He asked.

Josh turned to me, "What drugs did you give him?" he asked.

"You are so going to pay for that!" Jaxon yelled, tackling him. The warpers stopped what they were doing to place their new bets on either Jaxon or Josh. Lou-B gladly handled that one. Kat barreled down the stairs with green streaks in her hair. I stifled a laugh.

"I know! It's awful! I am going to KILL Tolad! That Bastard!" She growled. "That is as soon as I find the little jerk!" She stalked off to continue looking in our spacious ranch. X walked over to me and tossed me a water bottle. Fluids were fine for us to drink and we went through so much flavored drink it wasn't even funny.

"How was your date with Sethie?" he asked. I glared at him while I took a drink of water.

"Is that what we are calling him now?" I asked. "And it wasn't a date."

"It so was!" I glared at him and he shrugged. "Anyways, Danker is quite taken with lover boy, and I'm partial to Sandy Seth."

"You're kidding!" I exclaimed. Especially for his last name.

"But I think we are all going to have to get used to calling him your boo."

"Says who?" I asked. X laughed mysteriously.

"Cuz your date went well."

"It wasn't a date!" I defended again. It was two acquaintances going on a walk. Nothing more.

"Call it what you will!" he then leaned in really close to me and whispered, "But I also know for a fact, you were never apart of the La Push track team."

And that's when I realized that I was still wearing Seth's oversized sweatshirt he had forced me to wear. Eff.

I quickly warped upstairs to my room, threw it into my closet and changed into one of my own jackets. It was a leather jacket and it looked quite nice with the dark skinny jeans, combat boots, and Navy blue tank I choose to pair it with. I kept my hair down. I looked nice today. I warped back to the kitchen where X eyed me with a smirk on his face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I stated with a shrug. Jaxon pinned Josh for three seconds and their little match was over. Jaxon offered Josh his hand and he took it. I smiled as I watched them bump shoulders in the typical "bro" hug. That's what I love about the warpers. We can fight each other but still be family.

A ringing noise from Torry's room broke me out of my thoughts. Everyone fell silent. That noise could only mean one thing. Vampires. Torry ran to check his computer while the rest of us followed him. We could all cram into the room and we were very silent.

Instead of running constant patrol, we had Torry set up these sensors in critical points on our reservations and near the camps. We could track their movements and only be there if we needed to be. This was one of the sensors that told us a vamp was in a threatening position. It really pays off to have a geek on our side.

"I set up new sensors in La Push and around there." Torry explained. "This one is coming from… Makah?" Jaxon and I looked at each other. Why would he have a sensor in Makah? "It's for Claire. There are three vamps around her school." Torry spun around and looked at us. Everyone was looking at us. Eff.

This was in theory not our problem. We didn't have to protect the imprints. But if we let something happen then we would lose the wolves forever. Jaxon looked at me. "The picture" he whispered, referring to our conversation last night. He was right. This was our chance, maybe our only chance to right things with the wolves. We had to take it.

**AN: I truly hoped you enjoy! Next up: saving Claire and a realization on both sides of the warpers and the wolves. **

**I really like Claire. I have a whole little plan for her but I first want to get this done before I even try to tackle her! Hahahahaha! Please tell me what you think!**

**Love **

**RW3~**


End file.
